Singing On The Wind
by OMG Pterodactyls
Summary: War is out on a mission when he hears the singing of an angel. A fallen angel, that is. This shall be their story...maybe. War/OC Maybe M for violence and language.
1. Singing On The Wind

**I do not own Darksiders or the song which is How We Kill Stars by Shaka Punk. This was written in a half asleep stupor but any reviews are appreciated! ^-_-^**

* * *

She sat on the edge of the cliff, her feet swinging over the huge drop, wings resting against her back. She bounced in time with the music blasting through the huge headphones and into her pointed ears and sang along in a loud and slightly off key tone as she watched the battle raging below her. It was more of a massacre really. Despite the fact that there was only one of the four horsemen against a horde of demons, he was doing quite well for himself in her opinion. He hacked and slashed his way through the ranks with a grace that was surprising for such a mountain of a man. She found him fascinating to watch, even if he was killing off members of her kind at an intense rate. Soon, though, she lost interest in the battle and focused on singing along to her music.

Down below, the horseman sliced through the last demon, cutting it in half. He watched the halves turn to ash as he returned his huge blade to its place on his back. He summoned his fiery steed, thinking himself done with the task set to him by the Charred Council. They had told him to track down the group of demons that was gathering and eradicate every last one of them. The task had taken him all day, though he would have finished sooner had one of his brothers or sister been sent with him but they were away on their own missions.

He mounted the huge warhorse and turned him towards the portal that would take him to the council for his report then to home when a strong wind blew across the field, carrying with it the sound of singing. He whipped his head around to find the source of the sound but saw nothing in the immediate area. He then directed his search to the skies and movement at the top of the nearby cliff caught his attention. Another demon.

He patted his horse's neck, "One more, Ruin," he said in a deep gravelly voice, "then we can return home." The horse just whinnied and tossed his head in response to his master's voice.

Turning his horse again, the rider led him up the back of the cliff and to his final target for the day. As he neared the final demon, he was able to hear the song more clearly. He could tell from the high pitch voice that it was a female but he did not recognize the song.

"You're living in a lie, don't you hide, this is bio-mecanica deep inside 'What you have? You know what I also got!'"

_What kind of song is this?_ he thought to himself, _It doesn't make any sense._

"Simple bot, think a lot before you act and you talk, simple man, you say that you do what you can… Punk I don't know what you can but I am what I am, don't you fucking understand… Yo I am what I am."

He thought that this could only be one of those ridiculous human's songs.

"I'm a girl, I'm a man, kindo mix, no offense, but if you want it to make sense, you've got to be smarter 'baba'!"

Reaching the top of the cliff, he saw the she demon sitting at the edge and bouncing slightly while she sang.

"Try me if you wanna, it's so easy: Try me! If you wanna kill me if you don't like me no more, just kill me I'm so easy."

Jumping off his horse, he drew his massive blade and stood behind the still unawares demon. He could finish her off now but something was preventing him from doing so. He leveled his sword with her neck and sliced the thin cord that ran from the headphones to her iPod in her hand, both stolen from the human world.

She jerked to attention at her music suddenly being cut off and whipped around to face the newcomer, nearly falling off the cliff in the process, "Hey! What'd you go and do that for?! It was getting good!"

"Stand, demon, and defend yourself." he told her, ignoring her rage.

She, in turn, ignored him and studied the ends of the cut wires, "Great, now it's ruined. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get theses? You so owe me a new pair." She took off the headphones, mindful of her horns, and threw them off the side of the cliff along with the other half of the cord, letting the music blast from her iPod.

"Do you know who I am, demon?"

She got up, brushing off the dirt from her shorts, and turned to face him, "Of course I do, fool, you're War of the four horsemen. Everyone knows that."

War paid no attention to the fact that she had called him a fool, or the fact that she regarded him as a mere nuisance, his only thought was on how beautiful she was, and War never thought things, much less demons, were beautiful. She had pale skin that seemed to shine in the dying light, smooth jet black hair intertwined with blue ribbons, gossamer wings that fluttered gently behind her, iridescent eyes that shifted colors every time she blinked and were looking at him angrily.

"Hellooooo, can you hear me in there? Earth to Horseman."

War shook his head to clear it of such thoughts and raised Chaoseater to the demon's throat again, "Do not mock me."

She rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "Who said I was mocking? You just seemed to disappear inside your head and, being the kind soul I am, I was simply wondering if you were okay."

"Why did you not escape while I 'disappeared inside my head', as you say. It's obvious I'm here to kill you."

She brushed War's sword away with the back of a black gauntleted hand, "You're here to kill me?" she said, sarcasm dripping off every word, "Geez, I really couldn't tell."

War tried to get annoyed at the demon, to have a reason to end this odd conversation and her but found that he couldn't, "Tell me, who are you?"

She yawned, boredom evident on her face, "Hmm, let's see… today I think I'm… Alina. Yeah, that's a good name."

War growled at her flippant and obviously untruthful response, "Do not lie to me."

She shrugged, a smirk on her lips, "Who says I am? What if I'm telling the truth but just saying it in a way that will make you think it is a lie? Or perhaps it actually is a lie but I told you that just now so that now you'll think that what I told you before is the truth when, in fact, it is still a lie."

War's eyes narrowed in his confusion from her babbling, "What are you saying?"

_Alina_ looked down at her iPod, which was still playing music, when she heard her favorite song had come on, "What I'm _saying_ is that this is my jam and I have to be going. I need to go back to Earth to get new headphones before the stores close because _someone_ ruined my old ones." She took a step back into empty air, "See ya later." she said with a smile before plummeting towards the ground.

Halfway down the cliff, she started to beat her wings and flew back up to the top of the cliff where the horseman still stood after watching her fall. She drew level with him and patted the top of his hooded head, "Then again, hopefully I won't." With that she flew off to the portal that would take her to Earth, leaving War to stare after her.

He was confused and relieved at the same time. Why didn't he kill her? Why did he want to do anything _but_ that? Ruin nickered behind him and butted his massive head into his master's shoulder. War turned to his steed and put a comforting hand on his head, "It's fine, let's go." He swung up into the saddle and led Ruin back down the cliff. He knew he had failed his mission. But surely the council could overlook one demon escaping, right?


	2. Why Do They Rarely Look Up?

**Still don't own Darksiders or the song Iron by Woodkid so meh.**

* * *

"_Alina"_

This time, she sat on the ledge of an eleven story apartment building humming along to a wordless song as she watched the people pass by below her. She thought it was a shame how humans rarely looked up. There were so many good things in the sky: stars, clouds, the moon, the sun, the occasional plane. She briefly considered jumping down on them to teach them a lesson that danger can come from anywhere, she _was_ a demon after all, but decided against it. It was such a peaceful night, who was she to ruin it by causing a panic?

To keep herself from doing something stupid, she thought back, not for the first time, to two days ago. Her first actual encounter with the horseman War. Sure, she had acted mad when he ruined her headphones but really she wasn't. She couldn't be. The man was a dream come true. Deep voice that sent shivers up, down and loop-de-loops around her spine, glowing blue eyes, and that white hair. What could she say, she had a thing for young guys with white or silver hair. She sighed hopelessly, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have gone to watch the battle. Especially if it was going to get her in trouble with a horseman.

Her powers of clairvoyance had shown her that there would be a massacre featuring her favorite rider. What it hadn't shown her was said rider coming up to meet and possibly kill her. To her, being able to see the future was like having front row tickets to a rock concert, not being able to see her _own_ future was like a downpour on the rock concert just when it was getting good.

She looked down at her iPod and changed the song that she could distract herself with and sing along to.

"Deep in the ocean, dead and cast away, Where innocence is burned in flames, A million mile from home, I'm walking ahead, I'm frozen to the bones, I am…" she sang softly, not noticing the figure sneaking up behind her.

"A soldier on my own, I don't know the way, I'm riding up the heights of shame, I'm waiting for the call, the hand on the chest, I'm ready for the fight and fate." That's when she heard the sound of a taloned foot scrabbling on the gravel over her music, though she pretended not to notice it.

"The sound of iron shocks is stuck in my head, The thunder of the drums dictates, The rhythm of the falls the number of deaths, The rising of the heights ahead." The creature was slowly trying to sneak up on her but to avail now.

"From the dawn of time to the end of days, I will have to run away, I want to feel the pain and the bitter taste, Of the blood on my lips again." She almost winced at how clumsy the creature was being. It obviously needed better lessons on how to sneak up on someone.

"The steady burst of snow is burning my hands, I'm frozen to the bones, I am, A million mile from home, I'm walking away, I can't remind your eyes, your face." As the song finished, she swung around in her spot and wrapped her hand around the throat of the impish demon that was making a grab for her wings.

"What are you doing here, Sven?" She asked, sliding her headphones to around her neck.

"Trying to catch a fairy, of course." He answered, making another grab for her wings.

She tightened her hold on his neck, making his slitted eyes bulge, and glared at him. Just because she had the wings of a fairy certainly didn't make her one. How many of her own kind would she have to kill before she got that point across?

"Alright, alright, you have my apologies," he choked out, "just let go of me already."

She did, letting the imp fall to the gravel.

Sven got up, rubbing his throat, "Fucking bitch." he mumbled.

She stared at him icily, "What was that?"

"So what do I call you today?"

She ignored his earlier comment, which she heard very clearly, and turned away from him to look back down at the humans, "I'm sticking with Alina for now."

"That's rare, for you to use the same name for three days in a row."

She shrugged, "Whatever. So what are you here to bother me with now?"

The imp grinned, well, impishly, "Your precious horseman has been seen here on Earth."

Alina looked at him with a bored expression, one eyebrow raised, "'Precious horseman'?"

"You know, the big one, War."

_I know which one you're talking about you little fool, _she thought to herself, _I'm just questioning your choice of words._ Out loud she said, "He's not my precious anything. And why should I care about him or what he does?" Truthfully, she did care, if only to stay away from him so he wouldn't end her life, among other reasons, but the small demon didn't need to know this.

"I just assumed this since you two had a little… _interaction_ with each other."

She whipped around to face the damnable imp, "He messed up my headphones, we talked, and he threatened. End of story. How did you hear of this anyway?"

The demon looked at her slyly, "Perhaps I could be persuaded to tell you… for a price."

Alina sprang from her seat and tackled the imp to the ground, pinning him there with the blade of a short sword she drew from the sheath at her hip, "How about the price is your life?"

"Alright, alright," he panicked, seeing his blood well up from where her blade nicked the skin right above his heart, "I just happened to be flying by at the time and saw you two."

She pushed the blade further, making the small demon cry out in pain, "And what, exactly, were you planning to do with this information?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

She twisted the blade cruelly, displeased with his answer.

"Alright! I was planning to blackmail you!"

"And?"

"And… maybe sell it to some of your enemies so _they_ could blackmail you."

"And have you done so yet?"

"No, I swear."

"And I expect you want also want a price for your silence."

Sven grinned up at her, "Naturally."

"Then it shall be your death."

"Wha-" The imp let out a blood curdling shriek as Alina pushed the blade deeper, piercing his heart.

She jerked the blade out and sliced the air, slinging the blood off, and returned it to its sheath as Sven turned to ash. "You had it coming. If it wasn't me, it was going to be someone a lot worse." She took to the air, off to find another perch before the humans who heard the imp's scream found her up here.

From the shadows, a figured watched the whole thing. Unbeknownst to Alina, he had been there for some time, waiting for the right moment to sneak up on her himself. But now, thanks to that damn imp, he would have to track her down and try again. He couldn't believe he was having such a hard time, or that he was even doing such a thing. He sank deeper into the shadows so that only his glowing blue eyes could be seen until they too disappeared.


	3. It's Called An Air Conditioner

**Aaaaaand again, I do not own Darksiders or the song Sound of Madness by Shinedown so bleh bleh bleh. Also, I'm getting kind of stuck as to where this should go so if you have any ideas let me know. (^-^)**

* * *

_War_

_Going back a little in time for the beginning of this one._

War paced back and forth in his room, armor clanking with every annoyed step. He hadn't been punished by the Council for letting the demon Alina escape. Hell, they didn't even _mention_ her. It was as if they were ignoring the fact that she was there. Or perhaps… they didn't know. _Impossible, _thought War, _the council knows all._ While he was not usually the curious type, War wanted answers. And he knew exactly where he could get them.

_And we're back on Earth and in present time. Well, present time for this story anyway._

He found her sitting on the roof of another building, her bare feet dangling over the edge, and singing again. Then again, when _wasn't_ she singing or listening to music?

"Yeah, I get it, You're an outcast. Always under attack. Always coming in last, Bringing up the past. No one owes you anything. I think you need a shotgun blast, A kick in the ass, so paranoid… Watch your back!"

War gave up trying to figure out the meaning of these songs the first time he heard Alina sing one.

"Oh my, here we go… Another loose cannon gone bi-polar, Slipped down, couldn't get much lower. Quicksand's got no sense of humor. I'm still laughing like hell. You think that by crying to me, Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe, You've been infected by a social disease. Well, then take your medicine."

He still wondered how something non-living such as quicksand could have a sense of humor in the first place.

"I created the Sound of Madness. Wrote the book on pain. Somehow I'm still here, To explain, That the darkest hour never comes in the night. You can sleep with a gun. When you gonna wake up and fight… for yourself?"

Off in the distance, War heard the howl of what sounded like a demon. He turned his head towards the sound, trying to decide if it was an immediate threat. Throwing the distant demon in the mental "take care of it later" box, he turned back to where Alina was sitting. Except she wasn't there anymore. Thinking she had gone after the demon, he started in that direction only to have the she demon drop her face a few inches from his.

"Boo!" she said from where she hovered upside down above him.

War's hand instantly went to Chaoseater's hilt.

She quickly flitted away from him and landed on top of one of the human machines they kept at the top of such buildings, "Whoa there big guy, calm down."

Strangely relieved that she had not left, he replied, "You should not have snuck up on me like that."

She smirked down at him, "And you should not stalk people. It's considered very rude and creepy here in the human realm."

"I was not stalking you." he growled out. He would never admit that he had indeed been following her.

"Yeah, riiiiiight." Alina jumped off the human machine and stalked back to her place on the edge of the roof. Looking back at the rider with a smile, she patted the place next to her, expecting him to sit with her.

Surprisingly, he did just that, his armor clinking as he swung his legs over the side.

They watched the city below them in silence. That is, until Alina decided to break it, "So, War, I assume you're not just here to watch the humans with me. Did you come to buy me a new pair of headphones? Well, you're too late, I already got a pair and they're even better than the last."

He didn't answer and instead waited for her babbling to stop as he watched the people below.

"Or perhaps you're here to put an end to me by order of the Charred Council?"

This got him to look at her though she still watched the city with a sad smile on her face. For the first time, War noticed that the blue ribbons in her hair had been replaced with sunflower yellow ones, and she now wore two short swords on her belt. War knew that behind her mask of childishness and sarcasm she was a warrior and, if the display between her and the imp was anything to go by, a ruthless one.

Alina turner her face to him and caught him staring but he quickly looked away, "The Council does not know of my coming here."

"Izzat so… Then why _are_ you here?"

"I wished to ask you something."

"Then ask away."

"Who are you?"

She looked up at him, trying to see his face beneath his crimson hood, "I already told you, I'm Alina."

"That is not what I'm asking."

"What are you asking?"

War growled at the circles they were going in, "What I'm asking is: Why hasn't the Council ordered me to kill you? I was ordered to eradicate every demon there and I failed by letting you escape."

"Ah, so you _do_ want to kill me, I knew it. Well, you're not the first one so you'll have to get in line."

"Answer my question, demon."

"I have a name you know."

"Alina is not you're true name."

She looked at him approvingly, "You're right, it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"Even I don't know that. So we're sticking to Alina until I get bored of it."

"Answer my question, _Alina_."

She smiled at him, stood and began pacing along the edge of the building. War knew she was in no danger of falling but still he worried she would.

"You see, _War_, I am a clairvoyant. Meaning, I can see into the future. That's why the Council has not ordered my death."

"What do you mean?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"What I mean, is that us clairvoyants are few and far between and not all of us are as physically strong as yours truly. So we struck a deal with the Charred Council, we tell them of future events that could threaten the balance and in turn, they provide us with protection. Of course, this all sounds good on paper but the Council can't really protect us at all so really we're just working without pay."

"So you work for the Council."

"Eh, not really. I'm not one of the ones who sold myself out. But I don't get in their way and even take care of a few balance disrupters myself so they leave me pretty much alone."

"You'd rather protect yourself than rely on the Council and their false promises."

"And Bingo was his name-o!"

"That does not explain why they choose to ignore you."

"I told you, clairvoyants are rare and they can't risk having me killed so they just don't pay any attention to me instead. Besides, some of us can see farther into the future than others. Like how I saw that battle months before it happened."

"What were you doing there, you did not join the horde in their fight against me?"

War saw a blush crawling across her face as she turned away from him.

Alina cleared her throat, "As I said, I saw the battle months before it happened and I enjoy watching good fights… and fighters. Anyway, I thought I would pop in and enjoy the show. And I was until a certain _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to cut the wires to my headphones." she said, glaring at him but he could tell that her heart wasn't entirely into it.

She turned her back to him and continued her pacing, muttering something to herself about giant oafs and what a pain it was to get a good set.

War noticed that her wings had gone from their gentle open and closing to fluttering fervently as she muttered angrily to herself. He thought this was strangely endearing and odd that he would notice such a thing.

"What did you mean by good fighters?" he asked her, only curious to see what her reaction would be.

She looked at him, the blush back on her face, "Nothing, I just thought that some of the demons would be able to put up a good fight but evidently, I was wrong."

War stood and walked to where she was standing at the corner of the building, carefully balancing on the ledge. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face up to look at him, "You're lying, aren't you?"

Alina's wings fluttered behind her but War was sure she wasn't angry, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She pushed his hand away and looked back out over the city. She mumbled something about having to go do demon stuff then quickly flew off, leaving War to stare after her yet again.


	4. Shaken, Not Stirred

***sigh* I do not own Darksiders or All Star by Smashmouth. I have to admit that I embarrassed myself while writing this soooo, yeah. Enjoy...**

* * *

"_Alina"_

What was _wrong_ with her? All War did was touch her face a little and call her a liar, which she did not appreciate even if it was true. So why did she fly off such a frenzy? And why was her heart beating so fast?

"Damned organ." She sighed, "I so need a drink." So she went to the only place in the city that belong to the demons. Pub Hades.

She landed in the back of an alley and was greeted by the bouncer, Storm, "Weren't you kicked out of here last week?" he asked.

"Yes I was, as I was the week before that and the week before that, and yet you still let me back in."

"Well not this time," he smirked down on her, "Aandros doesn't want you causing another fight so he told me to keep you out."

"Frank, I am a lady, we do not start fights. However, we certainly do finish them. Now I have no patience for your crap tonight so open the door and let me in."

Storm growled at her, "How many times do I have to tell you, my name is Storm, not Frank?"

"How many times are you going to keep me out here waiting when we both know that you'll eventually open the door?"

Still growling at the she demon, Storm reached into a large crack in the wall and pulled a lever, revealing a staircase in the pavement, "Keep your nose clean in there or it's my hide Aandros is coming after."

"I make no promises." she smiled up at him as she traveled down the steps, hearing them slide shut after her.

Inside the pub it was hot and stuffy, as expected of a place for only demons, and lit up by candles set up all around the room. Demons male and female sat around and enjoyed their drinks, played pool, brawled, doing things you would find humans doing in a normal pub. No doubt the Charred Council knew about this place, but since they technically weren't doing anything to disrupt the balance, the Council couldn't do anything.

She sat down at the bar and slammed her hand down, grabbing the bartender's attention, "Scotch, on the rocks."

"Didn't I tell you never to come here again?" Aandros asked, fixing her drink with the liquor he kept reserved especially for her.

"You tell me that every time I leave."

He set her drink in front of her, "I wouldn't have to if you would stop starting fights in my pub."

"Tell your other patrons to leave me alone and I won't have to put them in their place."

"Stop pissing them off in the first place."

Alina picked up her drink and swirled it around, enjoying the clink of ice against the glass, "I just come here for some good liquor and to relax, they're the ones who piss _me_ off."

"Speaking of which…"

Alina glanced over her shoulder to see what Aandros was talking about and groaned. Coming up to meet her with a lecherous grin on his face was one of the most annoying demons she knew, Sven excluded.

He sat down beside her, "Haven't seen you in a while."

She took a swig of her drink and stared down at the remaining liquid.

"So what do I call you today?"

"Sarah." she said not wanting to tell him the name she had been using.

"What brings you back here, Sarah?"

Alina looked up at Aandros, her eyes pleading for him to help, but he just smiled down at her. She sighed, "I came here for alcohol and relaxation, just like everyone else, Noir."

"Really? It looks like you got something on your mind, Sweet Cheeks."

"_Sweet Cheeks"? _she thought, _What an idiot. _"The only thing on my mind is how annoying you are."

Noir clutched a hand to his heart, "You wound me."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, "Don't tempt me."

He reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Aw, don't be like that Baby."

"Touch me again scum," she snarled at him, "and I'll spill your intestines all over the bar." She did _not_ like to be touched, especially by scum sucking demons like Noir, which made her question why it was okay when War did it. Why she actually craved his touch.

Aandros gave Alina a look, making her amend her statement, "My bad, touch me again, and I'll spill your intestines all over the _sidewalk_."

Aandros gave her a nod, _Better._

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"I just said I would, didn't I?"

"But I thought we had something, Sarah." He voice sounded hurt but she could still see the grin on his face at the edge of her vision.

She gulped her drink and slammed the glass on the bar, "I'm out of here." She said, getting up and heading towards the door before she did something she would regret and might get her kicked out of the bar for good.

Behind her, she heard the scrape of a stool as Noir also got up and Aandros giving him a warning.

She opened the stairway with the inside lever and stepped out into the crisp night air, taking a deep breath as she did so. The humans didn't know how good they had it. _Their_ world didn't smell like sulfur all the time.

Saying her goodbyes to Frank, who yelled that his name was Storm, she started on her way to… wherever. She had nowhere to be. No place to call home. She was a wanderer, going wherever the wind and music took her.

It wasn't too long before she heard the sound of footsteps following her. She knew it wasn't a human because this was an abandoned part of the city and they weren't freaking out about how a demon was just walking down the street. It had to be Noir.

She stopped and turned around to face him as he lumbered up to her with that damn grin still on his face. She noticed now that he was actually a good bit taller than her, "You waited for me? How sweet."

He reached to touch her face but she slapped his hand away, "What do you want Noir?"

He pouted a bit, "To have a little fun, of course."

She raised an eyebrow at his suggestion, "Fun?"

The grin was back, "Yeah, fun. You know, terrorize some humans, kill some angels, and maybe we could fuck later on."

To say Alina was repulsed by his suggestions was the understatement of the millennium. "No thanks, I would rather hand myself over to the angels than do _anything_ with you."

She started to walk away but he pulled her back and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there with his body. "Come on Baby, you know you want to. What's the fun of being a demon if you're not a little _naughty_ sometimes?" he asked, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Let's see, traveling between the worlds, fighting angels, terrorizing humans, being more-or-less- immortal, flying, and killing idiots like you who think they can do whatever the hell they want. Those all seem like fun to me."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Can't you think of _anything_ else?"

_Spilling your guts on the sidewalk like I threatened_, she thought, reaching for one of the twin blades on her belt.

Before she could draw her weapon, there was a loud roar and Noir was ripped off of her and thrown through the building on the other side of the street. She looked up to see War towering over her, his face set in its usual frown.

Alina stepped away from the wall, making sure her wings were okay, "We really should stop meeting like this, War."

In answer, he picked her up, threw her over his shoulder, and ran.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing? Put me down!"

He didn't stop until they were well away from Noir and hidden in the shadows of another alley where he carefully set Alina down.

"Why the fuck did you do that?!" she yelled at him. She wasn't angry at the fact that he rescued her from Noir, but that he carried her like a sack of potatoes.

"You looked as if you were in trouble."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

For the first time, Alina saw War smile, it was tiny, but it was there, "I am perfectly aware of this."

"A-anyway, stop following me." she said, still stunned from the smile.

"I was not following you." He actually was following her again, worried that what he'd done earlier had offended her.

"Then what were you doing there?"

"Passing by."

"Liar." she mumbled under her breath.

"Are you displeased that I threw him through the wall? Should I go get him so that you may continue?" he asked.

Alina didn't miss the sharp edge his voice had taken, "No! Listen, thanks for your help, really, but I can take care of myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

"Where?"

She smiled up at him, "Wherever." He put on her headphones, turned on her iPod, and left war in the alley.

War could hear her sing as she walked down the street, "Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed, She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb, In the shape of and 'L' on her forehead."

And for once, he didn't follow.


	5. That's Creepy Bro

**Here we go again... I do not own Darksiders or Beauty From Pain by Superchick. There, everyone happy?**

* * *

_War_

He didn't mean for it to end up like this, really, it just sort of did. He found himself tailing the feisty she demon whenever he could. He found her interesting to watch, especially how she acted with others. With angles, she was feisty and challenging, with demons, bored and barely tolerant, anyone else, sarcastic and happy.

She traveled through the realms, never staying in one place for long and never used the same name twice in a row. In the Forge Lands she helped build constructs and went by Maeve. In Shadow's Edge she taunted Samael and was Ruby. She even went to Lostlight and spoke with Nathaniel, which made War question the constant battle between angles and demons, as Clover.

War was almost caught once in the Kingdom of the Dead by Draven the Blademaster as he and Alina, who was going by Scarlett, were sparring at the Gilded Arena. He watched as Alina skillfully dodged Draven's sword strokes and retaliated with her own, using her wings for an extra burst of speed.

The Horseman noticed that Alina held her swords in a reverse grip but could quickly switch to block or parry a blow. Every once in a while, she would twirl one of her blades as if to make sure that she still had something dangerous to protect herself with in her hand.

They circled each other, both crouched, waiting for the opportunity to attack the other. Draven suddenly straightened, looking directly at where War was hiding. Alina, noticing the sudden change in her sparring partner, sheathed her blades and followed his gaze. War sunk deeper into the shadows of the doorway, successfully avoiding their sight.

Alina seemed to ask Draven something but form where War was hiding, he couldn't hear it. The undead soldier just shook his head and put away his own blade. He said something to Alina that made her laugh and War felt a pang in his chest.

_What is this? _he thought, _Jealousy? Impossible…_

He watched Draven and Alina leave the arena, their fight done for now. On their way out, Alina glanced up to where War stood, still in the shadows, and smiled. The demon was more perceptive than War thought.

_Later_

War was back at the realm where they first encountered each other. It was a destroyed world, forgotten by everyone except demons and the council. Instead of in a high perch as usual, he found her lying in the field below the cliff, hands behind her head, and crimson ribbons in her hair.

War thought her asleep and was about to leave when she spoke up, "That's creepy bro."

"What?" he asked, slightly startled.

She looked up at him, iridescent eyes shining, "I believe I told you before that stalking someone is considered creepy and rude, or something to that effect anyway."

He growled at her accusation, "I was not stalking you."

She sat up and turned to look at him, "Oh please, I saw you at the arena, there were dead demons at the Black Stone, Ruin left tracks at Lostlight, and Thane saw you at Tri-stone."

War chose to remain silent.

Alina sighed, "I can't stay mad at you, not with that face. You might as well sit with me and watch the stars."

War did as he was told and sat beside her on the grass

The demon stretched back out, returning to her earlier position, "Soooo… why _are_ you following me?"

War thought for a moment before answering, "…I find you interesting."

"Is that still 'cause the Council thing?"

"Partially."

"I already told you what that was about."

"The Council does not simply ignore someone."

"They're making an exception."

"Why?"

"I already told you that too."

"But-"

Alina stood and started walking in circles around War, "Ugh! You are absolutely impossible! And why do I find that actually endearing?!" She fell facedown onto the soft grass, "I'm going to sleep."

War was stunned into silence. This she demon was odd, to say the least.

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off, "If you ask one more thing about me and that damned council, I swear I will leave and you'll never be able to find me."

War chuckled which caused Alina to raise her head in surprise, "I was not going to."

She got up and crawled back to her spot beside him, "Then what were you going to ask?"

"What is your fascination with the Kingdom of Man?"

"Hmm, they're… interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… they've come up with some really interesting stuff, they're oblivious to the dangers around them, and their lives are so short yet they can accomplish so much. Plus, I like the music they come up with."

"So I have noticed."

"What, do you have a problem with my singing?" she asked, suddenly angry.

"No."

"Humph, you better not."

Looking over to his smaller companion, War noticed a blade of grass stuck in her hair and reached over to pull it out.

A blush blossomed across Alina's face at the touch and she quickly scooted away, "W-what was that for?"

War twirled the grass between his fingers, "This was in your hair."

She looked away from him, "Oh, thanks."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked, standing up again, never able to sit still for long.

"Run away from my touch."

"I did not run, I scooted."

"What about on top of the building?"

"I flew that time."

"And from the alley?"

"I calmly walked."

"That does not explain why you do it."

"I… don't like being touched."

"What about that demon?" he asked, the sharp edge back in his tone.

"Who? Noir?"

"Yes."

She turned away from War to face a nearby lake, "I may or may not have been slightly drunk and about to gut him."

"Will you gut me?"

She laughed, "I could hardly do so with that armor of yours."

"Good." War said, suddenly behind her. And he hugged her.

"What the hell, War?! Let go!" she said, struggling.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I do not know."

"…At least let me turn around so I can see your face."

He released her enough so that she could turn around in his arms then squeezed her tightly once more, "I thought you did not like being touched."

"I-it's okay if it's you… I guess. Anyway, what's up with you? I act as if you've never hugged anyone before."

"…I have not."

She looked up at him, appalled, "How could you have never hugged anyone before?"

He just gazed down on her.

"Oh right, you're War. Tough, honorable, un-cuddly War who always has a frown on his face, never laughs, and never shows his emotions besides anger, calm, and more anger. Fine, I'll teach you how to hug someone, but first…" She reached up and flipped his hood off, letting his bangs fall into his face, "Hmm, you're cuter than I first thought."

"And you are bolder."

She giggled uncharacteristically, "I may or may not be slightly drunk again. Draven really knows how to party."

At the mention of the undead warrior's name, War stiffened.

"Oh relax, all we did was drink some booze and mess with the Chancellor. Besides, he's totally not my type." Alina didn't know why she needed to explain herself to War but she felt like she did.

"That was all?"

"That was all. Now back to hugging. The first step is to wrap your arms around someone, which you've seem to have gotten already."

"Yet you have not."

"At least I know how to hug someone and don't need lessons." She still wrapped her arms around War's neck.

"What is next?" he asked, enjoying the lesson but refusing to show it.

"Next is to hold them tightly and never let them go. You know, unless you have to 'cause if you hug some people for too long it'll just get awkward."

"And next?"

"We let go, part ways, and never speak of this again."

War was taken aback by this, "What?"

"There's a reaction! Now we can add surprise to your repertoire of emotions, coming to a grand total of four."

"There is no next?"

"Well, I never said that, but the next I'm thinking about is more… intimate than I'm used to."

"We are already embracing."

"Why yes, yes we are. Your point being?"

"What is one more step further?" War smashed hip lips against Alina's in a bruising but enjoyable kiss.

_Oh sure,_ she thought, _he doesn't know how to hug but he's a damn good kisser. Where's the logic in that?_

By the time they parted, Alina was breathing heavily, her face beet red, and her lip was bleeding from where War's fangs cut her.

War leaned down and licked the blood away with a swipe of his tongue.

"You're creepy bro." she said, making War chuckle.

Suddenly, Alina stiffened in the rider's arms, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. She pushed away from War and studied the surrounding area, looking for the source of the threatening presence.

"What is wrong?"

"You have to leave."

"What?" he growled.

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, "Sorry, that sounded bad but you have to go, I'm expecting very sudden and unwelcome company." She lifted off the ground a bit so she could plant a kiss on the Horseman's cheek, "Don't worry, we can continue this later. But for now, go."

Flipping his hood back up, he walked off. Concerned about Alina's sudden change in behavior, he turned back once to see her sitting on the grass, singing.

"The lights go out all around me, One last candle to keep out the night, And then the darkness surrounds me, I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died, And all that's left is to accept that it's over, My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made, I try to keep warm but I just grow colder, I feel like I'm slipping away."

And for the first time, War was the first to leave.

* * *

**Omg... what have I done? Stalker War! WHY?! Oh well, on to the next chapter!...maybe...**


	6. Let's Tempt Fate

**...I give up and accept this. I do not own Darksiders or... wait, I used the same song as last time... well carp it... Oh well, it's Beauty From Pain by Superchick.**

* * *

"_Alina_"

"After all this has passed, I still will remain, After I've cried my last, there will be beauty from pain, Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again, And there'll be beauty from pain, You will bring beauty from my pain." Alina continued to sing after War left.

After she was sure that he had left the realm, she called out, "You can come down now, he's gone."

A man landed on the grass beside her. He was identical to her in every way, his eyes, his hair color, even his wings. Like her, he was also a clairvoyant.

"Hello Brother, how are you this fine evening?"

"What were you doing with the Horseman?"

"What were you doing watching?"

"At least I was not doing something forbidden, Br-"

She jumped up and grabbed the front of his shirt, "Don't you _dare_ say it. You don't know who could be listening."

"It's just us here."

"Alright then Zeph-"

"You're right," he cut her off.

Yes, she lied to War. She knew her true name, but to the specific race of demon that she and her brother belonged to, names held power. Telling someone her real name would give them power over her and she would have to obey their every command. Which is how their parents died. Samael got ahold of their names, by threatening her and her brother, bending them to his will. They were killed because of this by angles. Despite this, she held no contempt for either creature, simply accepting it as their nature.

Alina, or Briar, released her brother, "So what are you doing here Brother?"

"I came to warn you."

"Of what?"

"To stay away from the Horsemen, but it seems I'm too late for that now."

"Yeah, just a bit. Enlighten me as to why I should stay away from them though, I'm very curious."

"…I saw your future."

"Oh did you now? What, exactly, did you see?"

"You will be killed."

"By?"

"Death."

"Hmm, seems fitting."

"I've kept the Council off your back so far, I can't do so if you actively go against them."

"Which I do not plan to do."

"Then why did I see your death at the Kinslayer's hands?"

"Who knows?"

"If you join the rest of us in aiding the Council, it should prevent what I saw."

"And you know this for certain?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then no. I'd rather be dead than chained to a Council who gives nothing but false promises."

"But Briar-"

She glared at her twin for using her name out loud, "But nothing, _Zephyr_. Listen, I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself."

Zephyr put his hand on his sister's shoulder, "I just worry for you."

"Don't, I'm fine. So, you wanna go to a party?"

"I can't, I'm not even supposed to be _here_."

"Tch, forget chained, you're in a cage."

"A cage can also be meant to protect the thing inside it dear Sister."

"It also confines them until their master feels like letting them out."

"Why are you so against serving the Charred Council?"

"It's not that I'm against serving them, I'm just a bit too fond of being able to do my own thing."

"I can't change your mind?"

"Not even if you begged."

"Damn, I was planning to do that next."

Briar laughed, "I missed you Brother."

"I missed you too Sister. So… you and the Horseman…" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't ask 'cause I don't know myself."

"What's there not to know? After all you _were_ kis-"

"Don't… say it. I was drunk and teaching him how to hug, then he did…. _that_ and-"

"You did not seem opposed to it."

"You were watching?! That's sick!"

"It's not like I meant to. Besides, you shouldn't have been doing it out in the open if you didn't want someone to see."

Briar was blushing profusely now and Zephyr thought it funny to see his sister so flustered for once. Everyone who knew the twins knew that Zephyr was the sensible one, dull, and stuck in reality. Briar was the colorful one who looked at life from behind a glass wall, stuck in her own world, usually clam, and certainly never embarrassed. Even at their parent's deaths, Zephyr swore revenge against Samael and the angels while Briar accepted it as fate. Zephyr blamed his sister for not caring about their parents. Briar threw him through a window at the accusation and warned him never to say that again with no emotion on her face or in her voice.

He sighed, "I do not approve of your relationship with the rider-"

"There is no relationship!" she shouted.

He ignored his sister's words, "-but I won't get in your way."

"There's nothing to get in the way of!"

"Just be careful."

"Listen to me! Ugh! You're such a… AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I hate you."

Zephyr laughed at his sister's plight, "I know. So, are you still going to that party?"

"No, I don't feel like going now thanks to _somebody_." she said, glaring at said somebody.

"Oh no, don't let me get in the way of your having fun and doing your own thing."

"Too late, but whatever." She turned to leave.

"It was good to see you again Briar."

Despite the risks, it was good to hear her name called out again. "You too Zephyr." She took to the air and headed towards the portal.

_Okay, yeah, she's going by Briar from now on but War doesn't know this so get ready for some confusion… maybe… whatever._

Briar landed just as something was coming through the portal. It was Death. She thought about her brother's prediction but tossed it back into the abyss that was her mind.

"If you're looking for my brother, he's in the field over there. If you're looking for _your_ brother, he left some time ago."

Death just nodded and started for the field she just left.

Briar never like people who wore masks, it felt as if they were trying to hide more than just their face. Maybe it was because of this that she said what she did next. Perhaps it was just her nature to taunt those she knew she shouldn't. Perhaps she simply wanted to tempt fate.

"So the Charred Council taught their dogs to play fetch hm?"

The next thing Briar knew, she had a scythe at her throat and Death's mask was inches from her face, "What was that?"

Despite what Zephyr saw and what her own mind was telling her, she continued, "They should have taught you not to jump. Say, can you do any other tricks?" She didn't know why she was doing this but she enjoyed this dangerous feeling. _Huh,_ she thought, _maybe I'm still drunk._

Death pressed his scythe closer, piercing the skin, "Shut it, demon. I am in no mood for your death."

She felt the sting from the wound, the blood trickling down her neck, but what she didn't feel, _refused_ to feel, was fear, "Aw, does the puppy not like to be verbally kicked?"

Briar wondered briefly if it would hurt when he took off her head. The Council wouldn't be mad about the death of one demon, clairvoyant or not. As long as she didn't serve them, they would label her death as an "oh well, it couldn't be helped" incident and Death would be off the hook.

_My fault for taunting the Reaper._

Distantly, she heard someone come through the portal but refused to look away from Death's orange glare. "Go ahead, do it already. I'm sure we've both got better places to be."

Briar felt herself being lifted and thrown over a huge shoulder.

"War," she heard Death say, "what are you doing?"

"I will take care of her."

Briar just hung upside down on War's shoulder as he carried her to the portal. She looked up to see Death still standing there and waved to him, "Bye Death! It was nice meeting you! We should totally do this again sometime!"

War stepped through the portal and Briar wondered where he was taking her.

* * *

**I can finally stop putting quotation marks at the very beginning and use her real name! This has been my dream all along. Jk.**


	7. The Art Of Zui Quan

**I do not own Darksiders or... there is no song this time that I can put here... I suddenly don't know what to do with my life... I need chocolate... Oh, and I do not condone the act of drinking. However, violence is another matter altogether. ^-^**

* * *

_War_

To Briar's surprise, War took them to the Forge Lands. Once there, he summoned Ruin and placed her in the saddle in front of him, trapping her between his arms while he held the reins. She offered no resistance and War wondered what had happened to make her act like this. She was no longer the strong, feisty, sarcastic demon War knew but a delicate porcelain doll, easily broken. War was never good with delicate things.

He looked down as they rode to see Briar pull a silver flask out of her shirt. He could smell the alcohol as she sipped from it and was tempted to take it from her and throw it into the wind but she had already replaced it inside her shirt.

They rode until War found a forgotten little nook he found suitable. He swung off the saddle and reached up to help Briar down but she was already slipping off and would have crashed to the ground if War hadn't caught her.

He realized that she had fallen asleep when she slowly opened her eyes with a yawn, "My hero."

War banished Ruin with a pat on his neck and carried the demon to the small patch of land surrounded by shallow water and carefully set her down.

"What a gentleman." she said, fishing the flask back out.

As she was about to drink from it, War ripped it out of her hand and threw it into the water.

Briar looked at where it landed, a small pout on her face, "Thanks, but I don't like my whiskey _that_ watered down." She looked up at the rider, her face red from too much alcohol, "So what'd you do that for?"

"Why do you drink so?" War shot back.

"Meh, it's a demon thing. You know, killing, pillaging, tormenting, giving into the sins of the flesh. Stuff like that."

He stood in front of her menacingly, arms crossed over his huge chest, but the effect seemed to be lost on her, "That is no excuse."

"You're no excuse." she said then burst into a fit of giggles. "Look, I had a bad day, so whaaaaaat? I can't drink a little?"

"A little?"

"Yeah, a little. Let's seeeee, I drank in a competition with Draven, who's no lightweight let me tell you, I drank a little after you left, a little on the way to the portal, and a little on the way here." She threw her arms wide as if to explain where "here" was.

"What happened since I left?"

"Speaking of which, why did you come back?"

"Answer me."

"Hey, I'm the one being uncooperative here, you want an answer to your question, you have to answer mine first."

"You were not acting yourself and I was concerned. Now answer me."

Briar got up and started splashing in the water, "Hmm? What was your question again?"

"What happened to make you drink to the point that you taunt Death?"

"Mmm, I wonderrrrr. Oh yeah, my brother showed up."

"Your brother?"

"Mm-hm, we're twins so we look exactly alike, except I'm prettier. Oh, and he's one of the one's who works for the Council. He snuck out to come see me because he saw my future. Izn't that sweet?

"Your future?"

"Yup, you see, we can't see our own futures 'cause life is a sick bastard, but we can see other's, including our family's."

"What did he see?"

She stopped splashing and looked down at her reflection in confusion, "Hmm, that's weird, I don't remember. Oh well, maybe it will come to me later." She resumed her splashing.

"Do not lie to me, you remember."

Briar looked at the rider, a challenge in her eyes, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't, what's it to _you_?"

For some reason he couldn't discern, this made War angry, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I was trying to." she sang.

"What?!"

Briar looked away from the angry Horseman and up at the moon, "My brother saw my death at the hands of _your_ brother."

"Impossible."

She glanced at him, "Is it? After what you saw earlier?" She looked back at the stars, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are."

_She _is_ drunk,_ War thought. "What did you do to incur my brother's wrath to the point that he kills you?"

"Do you know what stars really are?" she asked, ignoring him, "It's a huge ball of burning gas _waaaaaay_ out in space. Humans used to believe that the stars were heavenly entities that guided them, or that was their ancestors' soul went when they died."

"Answer me, demon."

"Now science has gotten in the way and all the old ways have pretty much died out."

"What-"

"I prefer the old explanations, though, those were so much more creative."

"Alina!" War finally shouted.

She looked at him, a cute pout on her face, "My name is not _Alina_, it's Br-" she caught herself just in time, "iana. My name is Briana today. Pretty right?"

"Answer my question."

Briar sighed and sat down, forgetting that she was standing in water, "How should I know, Brother only told me what would happen, not _how_ it got to that point."

"Then how do you prevent it?"

"You can't." she laughed. "Besides, what do you care? You're a Horseman and I'm just a demon. Learn your place." This sent her into another fit of giggles.

War wondered why he cared for the demon. He never cared for anyone besides his brothers and sister, even that was "in the middle of battle, can they keep fighting" concern. What he felt for the she demon was something _more_. Something he couldn't put a name to. Something he'd never felt before.

The Horseman noticed Briar trying to stand but only managed to slip and fall back in the water. He came to help her up but she slapped his hand away, "I'm fine, I'm fiiiiine." He watched as the demon repeated the process. This time she didn't try to get up and just lay in the water, "That's it, I give up. I'm going to sleep."

True to her drunken word, soon she was asleep.

"No more drinking for you." War said as he gently picked Briar up and carried her back to the small island. Deciding that he couldn't leave her here by herself, not that he wanted to, he stabbed Chaoseater into the ground and sat beside the sleeping demon.

She was hiding something, that much War was sure of. As to what it was, he wondered if he would ever find out. Then again, why would she tell him in the first place? She had no reason to. After all, what were they to each other?

War shook his head, he shouldn't be having such thoughts. He was one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. He feared nothing, _felt_ nothing.

Briar rolled over in her alcohol induced sleep to where she was curled up against War. He watched her, for once, peaceful face. He _shouldn't_ feel anything, and yet…

War's thoughts were disrupted as a raging demon charged into the little nook with a roar. War quickly stood and grabbed his massive blade, ripping it from the ground. Briar was somehow still fast asleep and War knew that he had to protect the oblivious she demon.

He ran forward, withholding his usual battle cry, and met the grappleclaw head on. It raised its huge claw, intending to smash the Horseman into the ground, but found nothing but empty air. War had already dashed out of the way and was attacking the creature's unprotected side with a 360 slash. The demon howled at the wound and lunged at War with renewed fury.

War rolled out of the way and was about to retaliate when he heard, "Hm? What the hell?"

He glanced over to see Briar awake and sitting up. She was a formidable warrior, War knew, but she would not be able to handle a grappleclaw while half asleep and probably still drunk. Or so he thought.

Once Briar caught sight of the massive demon and War fighting, she ran over, "Puppy!"

The Horseman tried to stop her but only succeeded in getting between her and the beast's claw and getting knocked into a wall.

On the other hand, Briar expertly dodged any and all attacks aimed at her, laughing the whole time.

_How…?_ War could barely comprehend what he was seeing. Alcohol slowed one's reaction speed considerably, this he knew, so how had she not been hit?

The she demon then quickly stripped off her wet shirt, leaving her in only her bra and black shorts, and threw it in the creature's face, temporarily blinding and disorienting it. Briar grabbed its horns and used them to launch herself into the air where she twisted so that when she landed, she was riding the grappleclaw like a horse. She drew her twin blades and reached down between the "puppy's head and horns as if to give it a hug.

It had finally gotten Briar's shirt off its face and was reaching up to grab her when she cut its throat, "Goodnight puppy."

It took a few more steps, spraying blood everywhere, before it finally fell into the water and dissipated into ashes.

War watched from where he sat as Briar picked up her shirt, now soaked with water _and _blood, only to throw it back, "I never liked wearing wet clothes anyway." then returned to the small island and laid back down. Soon she was asleep again and War was left wondering if Briar was a master of some drunken fighting art.


	8. Why Is Demon Blood So Hard to Wash Out?

**I do not own Darksiders, though I really wish I do if only to have to stop putting this thing up here, or Walk Away by Five Finger Death Punch. Soooo… pie.**

* * *

_Briar_

Briar woke up the next morning, her head pounding. _That's it_, she thought, _I'm quitting._ She slowly opened her eyes to the blinding light to notice three things. The first being that she was curled up next to none other than War himself, who was still asleep. Second, she wasn't wearing a shirt and she quickly scrambled away and covered herself up the best she could with her arms. Even if she was a demon, she could still feel shame. The third, and final, thing she noticed was that War was not wearing a shirt either. At some point during the night, War had taken off the majority of his armor, leaving him only in his pants and boots.

The she demon couldn't look away for a moment, entranced as she was by the Horseman's muscled body. She eventually tore her eyes away, embarrassed, and went to wash her face in the water. As she crouched at the water's edge, she spotted her shirt lying in the water a few feet away.

Picking it up, she saw that it was covered in blood, "What the fuck happened last night?" She wasn't injured, neither did the sleeping Horseman seem to be, so who's or what's blood was this? Briar realized she couldn't put the shirt back on, not soaking wet with water and blood as it was. She threw the ruined cloth at the rock wall where it hit with a wet slap, "Damn it, what am I supposed to do now?" She couldn't very well go out with nothing but a bra and shorts on, it simply wasn't lady like. She would have to go all the way to another realm to get to her stash where she kept extra clothing, among other things.

What about War? Briar couldn't just leave him here. After all, he stayed with her during the night so she could do the same, at least, until he woke up.

She stood over the sleeping rider. For once, he actually looked relaxed. He was stretched out in a patch of sun with his hands clasped behind his head. Briar vaguely wondered how his forever gauntleted hand could possibly be comfortable enough to rest one's head on but put down under "gotten used to".

"Aw, how cute. Man, I wished I had a camera. Or some markers. Ooh, or some makeup…" She doubted that the Horseman would appreciate being drawn on and she would have to face his wrath when he awoke but, oh would it be worth it. Especially if she could get it on camera. Unfortunately, she had none of these things on her person so her prank plans died almost as soon as they were born.

The she demon noticed War's lips twitch in the beginnings of what seemed like a smile, "Having a good dream, are we?" she whispered to him, "Whatcha doing? Slaying demons? Angels? Prancing through a field of wildflowers?" she was kneeling beside him now.

War scowled, but whether it was at her suggestion or his actual dream, Briar couldn't tell.

"Don't scowl like that, even big, bad Horsemen like to relax every once in a while, right?" she continued, "Look, there are some tulips, and daisies, and lilies, and daffodils. Go, War, prance in the flowers with Ruin. Don't worry, these flowers are fire resistant."

War was still scowling but Briar was having too much fun to actually notice.

She snickered to herself, "Oh, but look, angels are coming at you from the left to ruin your good time. You better put them in their place. Be careful, there are demons coming at you from the right now. Quickly, grab Chaoseater and get on Ruin. They're getting closer… They're right on top of you! It's time to paint the roses red, War."

The smile was back on the rider's face now and Briar found herself entranced by it.

_I _so_ shouldn't be doing this,_ she thought. Still, she leaned closer and closer to War until her lips barely brushed his.

She jerked back, realizing what she'd just done, only to find herself being pulled forward by an iron grip on her wrist. She cursed herself for, more or less, attacking a sleeping Horseman like that. She should have known that even asleep, they were always aware of their surroundings.

Once they finished rolling, they were at the edge of the water with Briar on the ground and War on top of her, propped up on his hands and knees.

Before she could speak, he sealed her mouth with his. Briar moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around War's neck, bringing them even closer together.

"You… bastard," she said between kisses, "you were awake the whole time."

War chose not to answer and deepened their kiss, rendering the she demon unable to speak further.

Briar untangled one of her hands from War's mane of hair and hit the inside of his right elbow, making him loose his balance and roll onto his back. She followed him so that now she was lying on his broad chest. All this without breaking their kiss.

Finding that he didn't have to hold himself up anymore, War wrapped his muscled arms around Briar. He also found the strap to the she demon's bra and tugged on it gently but hard enough to let her know that it was no accident.

At this time, Briar realized what exactly it was that they were doing and what was probably about to happen next. She somehow managed to squeeze her hands between herself and the Horseman and pushed away from him, just enough to break their kiss but not his hold, "War, stop."

He growled at the loss of contact, "Why?"

"We can't." she had to hold on to some dignity.

"Why not?"

_What are you, some child?_ She sat up on War's stomach and crossed her arms, partially to hide herself, partially because _someone_ had to be the adult here, "Because I said so!"

War also sat up so that Briar was now straddling his hips and wrapped his arms around her again. "Don't… want…. to." he said between bites on her exposed neck.

"Damn War, did you get ahold of my whiskey or something? Stop that and go put your armor back on!"

He stopped and looked at her with what she assumed was the closest he could, or _would_, come to a pout.

Briar sighed and rolled her eyes at the unruly Horseman before giving him another kiss, "Maybe later, 'kay?"

War nodded, back in serious mode, and got up to go put his armor back on, Briar sliding from his lap as he did so.

She stood at the mouth of their little nook, judging how long it would take her to get to her stash flying at top speed and her chances of being spotted. She was just about to shout a goodbye to War when he appeared behind her and threw his tattered cloak over her head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she shouted, her voice muffled by the cloth.

"To cover yourself with until you can find proper clothing."

_Oh, so now he's concerned about me _wearing _clothes. _"Thanks." Was all she said as she slipped the cloak down to where she could see. It was, obviously, longer on her than it was on War, but still it just barely managed to be a shirt as it left a good portion of her midriff exposed.

She started to rise in the air when War grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her back down, "Where are you going?"

"To get 'proper clothing'."

"I'll accompany you."

Briar chuckled at the Horseman, "Don't you have Council work to do or something? You can't be hanging around a demon all day, ya know. I might _corrupt_ you."

"When they call for me, I will know it. It does not matter to me as to _what_ I am with but as to _who_ I am with."

She drifted back to the ground, her face flushed and refusing to look at him, "Well okay then." She glanced up at him as they left the nook, "Say War."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing… _happened_, you know, between us last night, did it?"

War smiled down at the she demon who still refused to look at him, though he would barely be able to see her face in the shadows of the hood even if she did, "No, nothing happened."

Briar let out a sigh of relief and War would have taken offense but he understood her concern and let it slide.

_Back on that forgotten world. I should really give that place a name…_

War stood at the entrance of the small hidden cave that Briar considered the closest thing to a home she was willing to have. Meanwhile, said demon was deeper in, sorting through piles of clothing and singing while she looked for something suitable to wear. It wasn't like she wanted to impress the Horseman or anything, but wearing something nice wouldn't hurt.

"I'm sorry for the demon I've become, You should be sorry for the angel you are not, I apologize for the cruel things that I did, But I don't regret one single word I said."

_This top? No, too flashy. Why do I even have this? I hate orange._

"Just walk away make it easy on yourself, Just walk away please release me from this hell, Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel, Just walk away pretend that none of this is real."

_Ooh, these pants are nice. Wait… ugh, they have a hole in the butt. That's classy._

"Could you forgive me if I told you that I cared? Would you be sorry if I swore that I'd be there? Please forgive me for laughing when you fall, I'm so sorry but I never cared at all."

_These shorts are just like the ones I was wearing. They'll have to do…_

"Just walk away make it easy on yourself, Just walk away please release me from this hell, Just walk away there's just nothing left to feel, Just walk away pretend that none of this, none of this is…"

_When'd I get this top? And _why_? It's so… Oh well, nothing ventured, nothing gained… I guess. Now, ribbons…_

"Just walk away make it easy on us both, Just walk away there was never any hope, Just walk away you already know the deal, Just walk away, pretend that none of this was, none of this was real."

_There, the perfect outfit. As perfect as it's gonna get, at least. _She twirled in front of the floor length mirror admiring herself. Black shorts with a crimson corset top and silver ribbons. Not one much for fashion, Briar thought she did alright.

Apparently, so did War. He didn't say anything just smiled when she returned to the entrance.

"So, Rider of the Red Horse," she said, handing his borrowed cloak back to him, "shall we go on a date?"

"A date?" he questioned.

"Yes, a date." She quickly put up an illusion to hide the cave entrance and grabbed his armored hand, pulling him along behind her.

Little did either of them know, an entity watched them from the shadows. Horseman or not, this entity did _not_ appreciate getting thrown through a wall. He wouldn't dare challenge the rider directly, his companion, however, was a different story… Noir stepped out of the shadows, grinning like a maniac, a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

**Yay! Bringing back an old-ish character! Wait… I hate this guy!**


	9. Let's Play Hide-n-Seek!

**Sorry it took me so long but here it is! I do not own Darksiders or No Matter What by Papa Roach! Oh, or Soul Caliber. See if you can spot what I'm talking about… ;)**

* * *

_War_

The "date" Briar spoke of consisted of her dragging War around to multiple realms doing whatever she thought was fun and could convince War to do. The current challenge she talked him into was letting her race Ruin. A race which she lost horribly.

"Alright, alright, you win. Stop gloating already." Briar said as she lay in the grass, trying to catch her breath.

Ruin continued to prance around her in a sort of victory dance, trapping her in a ring of fire.

War smiled at the two from where he stood under the shade of a tree at the edge of a forest. He watched as Briar ran after Ruin with a stick, shaking it at him in mock anger. Suddenly, _he_ wanted to be out there with her instead of his horse. Though, not with her angry at him.

"Alina." he said, interrupting their playing.

Both demon and horse looked at him, the former literally hanging from the latter's neck. "What's up?" Briar asked.

"We should go."

She dropped to the ground, hand automatically reaching for one of her twin short swords, "Why? Are there angels coming?"

"No-"

"Demons?"

"No-"

"Something else equally, if not more, dangerous?"

"No, bu-"

"Then what is it?"

War cleared his throat while trying to come up with an excuse.

Briar and Ruin shared a look, as if communicating by some secret code. "Oh, I think I know what it is..."

"What?"

"Me thinks War is jealous, Ruin. What say you on this matter?"

The warhorse bobbed his head as if in agreement.

"Hm, that's not good though… What do you think we do about this?"

Ruin tossed his head.

"Yeah, that_ seems_ like a good idea, but are you sure? He might get angry if we do that."

"What is it?"

"Well you see, Ruin here thinks that we should leave you here and go on somewhere else since neither of us are good with jealous people. Though, you're welcome to follow but it might get awkward if you do."

War couldn't believe it. He was competing against his horse for the attention of a demon. And, to make matters worse, he was _losing_.

"C'mon Ruin, I think it's best that we leave now."

They turned to go and War stared after them, dumbstruck. "Wait."

They looked back at him as he caught up. "Yes War?" Briar asked, her expression almost sorry.

"Am I mistaken that this was meant to be _our_… date?"

"No, you are not mistaken."

"Then why are you leaving with my _horse_?"

Briar placed a hand on Ruin's neck as if offended that War had called him a horse, "I'm sorry, but I can't date someone who gets jealous so easily. Especially over a… good friend."

He finally noticed the she demon's shoulders trembling slightly with barely contained laughter and smiled inwardly, "I see… I hope you enjoy yourselves." This time, he turned to leave, not even bothering to repress the grin on his face.

Their prank falling to pieces, Briar and Ruin shared a worried look, if horses can look worried that is, before she ran after the retreating Horseman, "War! Hold up a sec!"

Once she got close enough, War turned, wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her close. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

"You cannot do that with a horse." he said, looking down at the red faced demon.

"No, no you cannot."

Just then, Ruin butted in and put his huge head between the two.

Briar laughed, "Do you want a kiss too Ruin?"

The horse bobbed his head in answer, causing the demon to laugh again. "I'm sorry but those are reserved." she said, glancing at War.

Before the rider could grab her again to get one of these "reserved kisses", she spun away and jumped onto Ruin's back and rode him sidesaddle, "So, where should we go next?"

"Next?" asked the Horseman.

"Yes next. Oooh, I've got an idea! Let's go to an amusement park!"

"Amusement park?"

"Don't you know anything? An amusement park is a place where humans go to have fun and stuff. There's a whole bunch of rides, and foods, and people, and snacks, and games, and candy!"

It seemed to War that the only notable thing about this amusement park was the foods.

"Oh, then again, we'd better not. I don't think that humans would react very well to a mountain of a man and a demon strolling around. Plus, I don't think that you would fit on any of the rides… Oh well, any other ideas?"

The Horseman pulled Briar off the saddle and into his arms, banishing Ruin, "Do we have to go somewhere else for there to be a next?"

"What're you… oh. Oh!" She squirmed trying to get out of his hold, "Dammit War, let me go!"

"Why?" he asked, refusing to release her.

"Because it's embarrassing!" She stopped wiggling and glared up at him, a fierce blush on her face.

"No one is here to see."

"Besides you…" she mumbled.

"Should I close my eyes?"

"…no…"

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Put me down!"

War chuckled as he carried the she demon to under a tree and sat with her in his lap, "That I cannot do."

Briar faked a gasp, "You mean that there is something that the Great and Powerful War can't do? The very thought is appalling!"

The Horseman growled softly, "You talk too much."

"So I've been told on multiple occasions. Whatcha gonna do bout it?" War was about to show her _exactly_ what he was going to do about it when she suddenly jumped up, "I know! Let's play hide-n-seek!"

"What?"

"Hide-n-seek, it's a game human children play. One person who's "it" counts to a number while the other players hide. When they finish counting, they have to try and find the other players. Sound fun right?"

"What if I say no?"

"Then you're no fun and I'll make it interesting. If you can find me within thirty minutes, I'll do whatever you want. The same applies to if I win. Deal?"

_Whatever I want? Interesting…_ War stood, "You have a deal."

Briar smiled, "Great! Now here are the rules: no leaving this realm, no summoning horses or family, no magic, and, most importantly, _no peeking_!"

"No flying." the Horseman added.

"Why not?"

"If I cannot ride then you cannot fly."

"…Fine. Alright, turn around, close your eyes, and count to twenty."

War did as he was told and heard the she demon run past him and into the forest.

_I'ma skip to about halfway into their little game. Why? 'Cause I'm lazy. Besides, do any of you really want to read fifteen minutes worth of War finding nothing?_

War continued through the forest, stepping silently. So far, Briar had eluded him but that was about to change. He found her trail.

Earlier, the Horseman had heard the sound of an angel's halberd being fired and shouting. He raced to the scene to find only the angel's corpse crumpled on the ground, his throat cut. A few feet away, he spotted drops of blood on some fallen leaves and even more further off, leading away from the fight scene. Briar had been hurt and either didn't know or didn't care.

War smiled to himself, she was leaving him a trail whether she knew it or not.

Now he found himself standing in front of a waterfall, at the base of a cliff, and at the end of the blood trail. He had already searched the surrounding area and seen neither Briar nor more blood.

_She would not break the rules and fly up the cliff, _he thought,_ and there is no reason to go into the water. Unless…_

War looked behind the waterfall. He could barely see it, but it was there. A hidden cavern behind the cascade.

Diving under the falls, he came up on the other side to see Briar sitting in the middle of the cave with her back to him, singing.

"I need you right here, by my side, You're everything I'm not in my life. We're indestructible, we are untouchable, Nothing can take us down tonight, You are so beautiful, it should be criminal, That you could be mine."

Her voice echoed back from the rock walls, mostly covering the sound of War getting out of the water.

"And we will make it out alive, I'll promise you this love will never die! No matter what, I got your back, I'll take a bullet for you if it comes to that, I swear to God that in the bitter end, We're gonna be the last ones standing."

War snuck up behind her, moving slowly so that his armor didn't make any noise.

"So believe me when I say, you're the one, They'll never forgive us for the things we've done. And we will make it out ali- IIIEEEEE!"

The Horseman scooped the she demon up, causing her to scream in surprise.

Briar was struggling to grab her short swords when she noticed that it was War who was holding her, "Holy Nightmare War! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!"

War was shocked at her sudden at first but soon realized that she was just pouting at being found when she started grumbling.

"You weren't supposed to find me or this place. How'd you do it?"

He chuckled at the demon, for once, sitting peacefully in his arms, "You left a trail of blood."

"A trail of… That damn angel must have clipped me! That bastard made me lose! Put me down so I can go kill him again!"

"What did you do to make him attack you?"

"Nothing! He just came out of nowhere and started shooting! Can you believe it? I mean, who does that? What did _I_ ever do to _them_?"

"You are a demon and the angel's natural enemy."

"Really? Geez, I had absolutely no idea. Thank you _sooo_ much for telling me that. Whatever would I do without you?"

_Her sarcasm could rival my brothers'. _War thought but was smart enough to keep the comment to himself.

Briar let out a long breath, "Alright, I'm calm now. I'm over it…" She smiled up at him, "Congratulations! You win! Oh hey, your armors wet."

She was stalling, he knew, but decided to indulge her, "So are your clothes."

"True, that's the thing about this place. It's a great hiding place but you get soaked trying to get to it. So won't your armor rust or something?"

"No."

"Really? Is it made out of some sacred metal with anti-rust enchantments on it?"

"Not quite."

"You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"You're no fun. Soooo, I guess we, uh, better get down to business huh?"

"Business?"

"Um, yeah, I told you that if you won that I'd do whatever you told me to right? And you won… Which I wasn't expecting."

"Which is why you made that deal."

"You can't prove anything. So, War, what do you want?"

War didn't even need to think, "I-"

"Horseman!"

Rider and demon both turned to the noise.

"Oh wow, they've gotta be pretty loud to be heard over those falls." Briar pointed out. "I think they want you."

War set the she demon on the cave floor, "Stay here."

"You're not coming back, not today anyway."

He looked at her in surprise. She was looking straight ahead but her eyes were distant as if staring at something beyond the cave wall. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. You're about to have to go on a mission for the council that will take you a while so you won't be able to come back here today. So you'll have to tell me your order another time. You know where to find me."

War left without saying anything and dived back under the waterfall.

"Horseman! You better come when I call!"

He came up on the other side only to see one of the Charred Council's watchers.

"There you are! Stop playing in the water, there is work to be done!"

Getting out at the edge of the small pool, he followed the annoying sprite to the Council's domain.


	10. It's Dangerous To Go Alone

**I do not own Darksiders or Freakshow by Skillet... I'ma just go ahead and put this up here… rape is bad… very bad… just… no… NO…**

* * *

_Briar_

She stayed in the cavern long after the Horseman had left. She contemplated staying there for the night but decided against it as there was plenty of daylight left and she refused to sleep the day away.

She got up and brushed the dirt from her shorts, _War or no, I'm gonna have some fun._ "The question is, what am I going to do to _have_ fun? …Oh well, I'll figure something out."

She dived under the falls and quickly got out on the other side. Unable to fly due to her wings being wet, the lonely she demon began her trek through the forest, singing as she walked.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Come and see things your eyes won't believe! Some say they are aliens, Some say they are stranger, Some say they are not of this world. We will not conform to the madness, Whether they scorn or whether they attack us. Come on, come all, Welcome to the Freakshow!"

_Amateurs_, she thought, _if you're gonna stalk someone, learn to hide your presence. _At least five _somethings_ had been following her since she left the waterfall her date ruined, she had no patience for such fools.

"Welcome to the Freakshow, Step up, status quo, Hope you enjoy the ride, Welcome to the Freakshow, We got horns and halos, We ain't afraid and ain't buying a lie."

_Gotta hand it to them though, they got stealth… if nothing else._

"Eat it, drink it, think it, be it, breathe it, Guess you don't even know who I am, I don't believe it, need it, see it, be it, breed it, Time to make my final stand."

She spotted a clearing just ahead, _Good a place as any to confront these idiots._

"Welcome to the Freakshow, This is where the freaks go, This is the place that they can never take away, Welcome to the Freakshow, We don't ever need no, One to tell us who to be, how to think, I don't care what they believe, Oh, oh, oh, Welcome to the Freakshow."

Briar stopped in the middle of the clearing, "Alright, come on out. I know you're there."

One by one her followers emerged from the forest or dropped from the trees and surrounded her.

"Morgol, Borhl, Euden, Noir, and Frank-"

"My name's not Frank!" Storm interrupted.

"-it's good to see all of you again… is what I would say if it actually was. So what can I help you all with today?"

Noir, who seemed to be the leader of the group, was the one to answer, "We're here for revenge, _Alina._"

"Revenge? Against little ol me? Whatever for?"

"You know exactly what for!" shouted Storm.

"No, actually, I'm afraid I don't. Maybe you could refresh my memory… Morgol?"

"You threw me into a volcano, you stupid bitch!"

"I wanted to see if you were lava proof. It's a good thing you were, huh? Borhl, your turn."

"You killed my brother!"

"He attacked me first. Don't worry though, I'll send you to join him soon enough. Euden?"

The only female of the group spoke up, "You stole my boyfriend and got him killed!"

"Okay, first, he dumped you to be with me. Second, I turned him down. Third, he shouldn't have pissed off those angels. All in all, it's your fault that you couldn't hold on to your man."

"I'll kill you, you fucking whore!"

Euden tried to lunge for Briar but was held back by Morgol, "Not now, Euden. The Horseman could come back."

Briar ignored them, "Who's next? Oh yeah, go Frank."

"My name's not Frank!"

"Is that why you're here? 'Cause I call you by your name? That's sad."

"That's-"

"Why is everyone shouting? It's such a peaceful and lovely day, no one should ruin it by shouting."

"Listen to me! I'm-"

"No Frank, you listen to me. You're here because you can't take a joke, you want to fit in and you can't stand others being above you and acting like it, which is why you can't stand me or working for Aandros. Now be a good by and shut up, I believe it is Noir's turn." She faced the last demon, waiting for his answer.

He smiled at her, "I didn't appreciate getting thrown through a wall by your boyfriend."

"Finally someone who doesn't feel the need to shout. That's it? Laaaaame. Anyway, take that up with War, not me. And he's not my boyfriend."

"I am not foolish enough to challenge a Horseman."

"Not quite sure I believe that…" she mumbled.

"Besides, someone needs to put you in your place."

"My place is sitting on top of all your corpses if you don't leave, and I'll put myself there, thank you very much."

Euden finally broke away from Morgol and charged at the other she demon.

Briar whipped around to deal with the nuisance only to be hit in the back of the head as she did so. "That's… cheating." she said as she fell to the ground, darkness already crowding her vision.

Noir crouched in front of her, grabbing her by the chin to make her look at him, "No Alina, your place is on the ground beneath my boot."

_Sorry War,_ she thought before blacking out, _I guess there won't be another time._

_Someplace, sometime later. I don't know, so Briar doesn't know, so you don't know where or when. So ha._

Briar woke up in an unfamiliar building, head pounding and body aching. Her wrists and ankles were bound with rope, wings pinned, and short swords gone. Her clothes were ripped in several places and she was covered in cuts and bruises, "Ugh, the hell…?"

Noir sat on a bare bed by the door, cleaning his nails with a dagger, "Our sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"Where the fuck am I Noir?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Ass."

"I'm not the one tied up and on the floor."

"There's a difference between being an Ass and being a prisoner, Ass."

Noir smiled down at Briar, got up, and kicked her.

Briar hit the back wall hard. She bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood to keep herself from crying out. _I will _not _give him that pleasure._

Noir grabbed a handful of her hair and lifted her head up, "You aren't so tough."

"That's 'cause you're too much of a coward to fight me fairly, Ass."

He slammed her head against the concrete floor, "We're demons, there is no 'fair'."

Briar refused to black out again, "There would be if you were a real man, Ass."

He got up and kicked her into the wall again, making her cough up blood, "Say that one more time…"

The she demon spit blood and looked up at him with a sneer, "What're you gonna do if I do say it again, Ass?"

Noir snarled at her and was pulling his leg back for another kick when the door swung open.

"Stop Noir, you're going to kill her." said Morgol.

The angry demon turned his snarl to the newcomer, "Why should I stop? We're going to kill her anyway, why not go ahead now?"

"Yeah, why not go ahead and kill her now?" Briar groaned, earning her another kick, though not as strong as the ones before.

"Didn't you want to have a little fun first?"

Noir visibly calmed, "You're right, which reminds me…" He grabbed Briar's hair again and pulled her up, "We've got a little surprise for you, to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

"You mean like demonnapping someone?"

He ignored her and called for Borhl to bring in the other prisoner.

Dread filled the bound Briar as the blindfolded figure was marched in by the last three demons of the group and thrown to the floor in front of her, "Brother?"

"Sister? Is that you? What going on? Where are we?"

She growled at her captors, "You have horrible taste in gifts." She turned to her brother, "Are you alright Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Aw, how sweet, sibling love. Now we can begin the show."

"Show?" both siblings asked at the same time.

Noir picked the helpless Briar up and threw her onto the bed, "Yes, the show. You're the star Alina and your brother there has a front row seat. Euden, take off the blindfold."

The other she demon did as she was told.

As soon as Zephyr saw his sister on the bed, he tried to go to her but was stopped by Noir's dagger at his throat, "Not so fast, _Brother_, you don't want dear sister to get hurt even more do you?"

Zephyr didn't answer and just glared at him.

"That's what I thought."

Briar watched silently as Noir stalked over to her, _I can almost… reach it._

He climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips, "I'm going to make you scream my name." He used his dagger to cut open her top, "Ready to have a little _fun_?"

She bit her lip, drawing more blood, as he touched and licked every inch of her exposed body, leaving every part of her feeling as if it could use a week long scrub down… or amputation.

_Got it!_ she thought as she finally managed to get the small knife out of her back pocket. She squirmed, trying to get to where she could cut through her bonds.

Noir thought she was trying to get away from his touch and pinned her to the bed with his body, "You're not going anywhere. Not until I'm done with you."

Briar ignored him and concentrated on cutting the rope, thinking of a happy place. Thinking of War. _I refuse to let myself be sullied by such demon scum. I'll never be able to face him again if I do._

"Got nothing to say now, do you?"

"I have plenty to say, Ass, though none of it in front of my brother."

He licked her ear, "Why not? He's already seen you like this."

She went back to ignoring him, not that he minded.

Briar finally felt the rope snap just as Noir began removing her shorts. She swung the knife out from behind her back the best she could and only managed in giving him a shallow cut on his chest.

He looked down at the blood slowly welling up, "You bitch!"

"Brother!" she yelled as she kicked Noir off of her and the bed, snatching his dagger from him as he fell and slicing through her ankle bonds.

Zephyr, who had had his eyes closed until now, quickly reacted to the call and dropped to the ground, sweeping Borhl's and Euden's legs out from under them.

Storm immediately came after Briar. She didn't hesitate to slit his throat and jumped over his body to get to her brother.

"Go, Brother."

"No, I'm not leaving you Sister. Not while you're hurt like this."

"This? This is nothing. We both know you can't fight. Besides, this is my problem, not yours. I'll deal with it."

"But-"

"Go!" she yelled at him.

"Sorry, but he's not going anywhere. Neither are you." Noir said, joining Borhl, Euden, and Morgol.

"…This is your fault Brother."

"Wha? How is this _my_ fault?" Zephyr asked, surprised.

"If you had left when I told you to, I could have dealt with them already."

"I'm not going to leave my injured sister here to fight off four other demons all by herself!"

She handed him her knife, "Fine, but at least do me a favor and protect yourself."

He took the knife, "Of course, anything for you Sister."

"Apparently not anything…"

"Are you two done now?" Noir asked, clearly irritated that he was being ignored to such an extent.

"We didn't ask you to wait." the twins said at the same time.

_Euden, Borhl, Morgol, then Noir,_ Briar thought, making a mental list of who to kill first.

Faster than the eye could follow, she threw the dagger. It flew through the air, burying itself between Euden's eyes. _That's one._ She quickly followed it, grabbing Borhl's head and twisting his neck until it snapped as she passed him, and picked the dagger up from the ashes that were once Euden. Noir and Morgol now stood between her and Zephyr, looking as if they regretted the whole thing.

She charged at Morgol but before she could get to him, Noir caught her in a roundhouse kick and sent her flying into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.

Briar fell to the floor, unable to catch her breath, and watched as Morgol went after her brother and Noir after her.

He picked her up and pinned her to the wall with an arm at her throat, "Say goodbye."

She barely heard the door to the room burst open as her vision started to go black. Suddenly, the pressure was gone from her windpipe and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. She saw Noir's headless body lying a few feet away before it turned to ash.

Briar looked up to see Death standing above her, bloodied scythes in hand. She couldn't help making one final jab out of relief before falling unconscious, "Hi Death, come to finish the job eh? I'm glad the Council taught their dogs to play fetch."

* * *

**No one knows much it almost killed me to write this. :D… :)…*-*…T-T… *goes to cry in a corner* Oh god why?! My innocence is ruined!**


	11. Death Comes For All Results May Vary

**Finally the next chapter! Took me long enough… So anyway, I don't think I need to say this but, I don't own Darksiders. Wish I did. But I don't.**

* * *

_Death_

"Hi Death, come to finish the job eh? I'm glad the Council taught their dogs to play fetch."

The eldest Horseman watched as the she demon tried to bait him again before falling unconscious.

"Sister!" The second twin, and Death's charge, ran over and knelt beside his sister, pulling her head into his lap. "Wake up Sister." He lightly slapped her face, trying to rouse the sleeping she demon, but to no avail.

Death put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "She's just unconscious, let her sleep." He had caught the last part of the fight through a crack in the door and saw that the girl had done pretty well for herself, especially considering her condition. He decided it was time to jump in when she was held against the wall. Strangely, Death found himself more concerned about her than his charge, who was also being attacked.

Zephyr nodded but still looked concerned. He carefully removed the ring that pierced both of Briar's wings and kept them pinned behind her and covered her with his own shirt.

He was about to pick her up but Death beat him to it, "Go report to the Council."

"But Sister-"

"I will take her somewhere safe until she wakes up. Now go."

Zephyr appeared to be thinking, "Wait here for a moment." He left the Horseman alone in the room, the sleeping Briar still in his arms.

Death studied the she demon while he had the chance. He understood now why his brother War was so entranced by her. She was indeed beautiful but her attitude definitely left something to be desired. Although, he had only met her when she was drunk and was sure that had something to do with how she acted. Like his brother, he found himself also drawn to the she demon but was unsure as to why.

Briar mumbled something in her sleep that sounded suspiciously like War's name but before he could hear more, Zephyr came back into the room.

He replaced his shirt with a leather jacket he found and handed Death a belt with two short swords on either side, "Take these, she'll panic if they aren't there when she wakes up." With one final look back at his sister, the twin left.

Death finally decided where to take her. He followed Zephyr out where he was joined by Dust, who cawed at the sleeping she demon. The Horseman could swear the crow was giving him some kind of look, but as to what it meant, he wasn't sure.

…_I regret nothing… In this chapter anyway. _

Death laid the still sleeping Briar onto his rarely used bed, more of a cot really, and set her belt and short swords beside her. He couldn't leave her here alone, he didn't know, nor trust, her enough for that. So he decided to stay and wait. Though, not in the same room.

"You stay with her." he told Dust who nestled down on the girl's chest and looked up at the Horseman as if laughing at him.

More annoyed at the crow than usual, Death left the room.

It turned out that he didn't have long to wait. Death came back to check on her and found her up and studying the multiple scythes hanging on the walls with a, happy as he'd ever seen him, Dust sitting on her shoulder.

"Quite the collection you got here." she said, not looking back at him. "Why don't you ever use these?"

"Harvester is all I need."

She chuckled, "Yeah, Harvester and all the other weapons it can turn into."

"Which is why I need only it."

Death noticed that she was wearing the leather jacket, but had cut holes in the back to let her wings out, and her belt and short swords were back at her hips.

"Seems a shame…"

"What?" Stuck in his own thoughts, he missed her comment.

"I said it seems a shame. You have all these weapons here but it appears all they're good for is gathering dust. I just think it's a bit sad, don't you?"

"I'll use them if I need them."

"Ha! You mean if you break Harvester or loose it? Both of those are impossible and you know it."

He knew this was true but decided not to answer. He did grow tired of talking to her back though, "Look at me demon."

She seemed to ignore him for a moment as she petted Dust. Just as Death was about to demand she look at him again, she answered, "Mmm, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I know that if I do, I'll get annoyed and say or do something I definitely shouldn't."

Obviously, this annoyed the Horseman, "And why is that?"

"Simple, I don't like those who wear masks. Unless said masks are metaphorical, of course. Everyone wears a metaphorical mask whether they know it or not."

Neither demon nor Horseman could fathom what possessed Death to do this, but he removed his mask and threw to the ground at Briar's feet.

She finally turned to him, surprise written all over her face. Even Dust seemed to share the look.

"What'd you do that for?" she asked.

Though Death didn't rightfully know himself, he gave the best answer that made sense, "You said you didn't like those who wear masks."

"So you took off the mask that you're more-or-less famous for because you… want me to _like_ you?"

Death was about to comment when the she demon started to laugh, "Oh man, you're a trip!" She picked up his mask and handed it back to him, "Here, you can put it back on. You have my trust and my like."

He replaced the slab of bone on his face and found Briar staring at him in curiosity, Dust still perched on her shoulder.

"So, you came for my brother?"

"No, I came for you."

"Sarcasm. Funny, Horseman. But regardless of the reason, you did save us, and I thank you for that."

For once, Death didn't know what to say. This had never happened before.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way."

Briar started for the door but the Horseman blocked her path, "Where are you going?"

"Well first, I'm going to go get a new shirt, since mine keep getting ruined. Then, who knows…"

He knew, "Are you going to see my brother?"

She giggled, actually giggled, "Hm, I wonder…"

"He's on a mission for the Council." _Why am I lying to her? War is on no mission._

She looked away from him, a disappointed look crossing her face, "Izzat so?" The look lasted only a moment then was replaced by bright cheerfulness. Though, to Death, it seemed forced.

"Oh well, I'm sure I can find something else to do. Now if you'll let me out…"

The Horseman still refused to move, "What if you are attacked again?"

"…Are you actually worried about me?"

Was he worried about her? And why? He barely knew the she demon.

"Well, whatever. It's true, I do have a lot of enemies who want me dead… or worse, but they won't try anything."

"What makes you say that? Especially after what I just rescued you from?"

"They ganged together and believed they had a chance."

"It looked to me as if they stood more of a chance."

She turned on him angrily, "I could have gotten out of that mess myself, thank you very much. In fact, I was about to do so when you barged in and I decided to let you have the hero moment."

"And what of your brother?"

That made her stop and think, "…I could have gotten to him in time…"

"No, you couldn't have." Death hated being this harsh to her but she needed to know that she was still weak. She needed someone to protect her.

Death could protect her.

"Whatever." She pushed past him, Dust hopping from her shoulder to his, and headed out the door before the Horseman could stop her.

"It seems I messed up…"

The crow nodded in confirmation.

* * *

**I did my best, I have no regrets… Except that one time but we won't go into that…**


	12. What Have You Done?

**I do not own Darksiders or Pour Me by Hollywood Undead. Just thought I'd say that. Ya know, since I've said every chapter so far.**

* * *

_War_

He paced at the top of the cliff, waiting for Briar. He had hurried through the mission, which had still taken him a whole day, and hurried here only to find that his demon was absent. So he waited. And waited. And waited. But now he was tired of waiting.

Just as he was about to head down the cliff, he heard singing from below.

"Pour me, pour me, pour me another, It holds me, holds me, Like no other, One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home, Truth is, I don't really have a place to go, So pour me, pour me, pour me another."

Looking down, he saw Briar strolling across the field.

"I wake up right about the mid-afternoon, With the sun in the sky but night's coming soon, And I walk to the mirror just to fix myself, Yeah life gets harder when you love nothing else, So pick my pills from the counter drawer, Pick my self-esteem up off the fucking floor, I guess I'm a man of no recourse, As I crack another bottle, got no remorse, And I'll say a little prayer for the child in me, I swear I used to be what I truly believe, That I'm not just a man with these broken dreams, That even I could go to heaven, If I part the seas, So…"

_Why isn't she flying? _War wondered, _It would be much faster than walking._

"Pour me, pour me, pour me another, It holds me, holds me, Like no other, One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home, Truth is, I don't really have a place to go, So pour me, pour me, pour me another."

_She's drunk again._

"People get sickened to watch you bleed, When you fell from the top, boy you better believe, At the bottom, they got just, yeah, just what you need, Well at the bottom, you can't swim 'cause you drank up the sea, Then we stop and we look up to the sky, They don't ask any questions, they ask us why? Don't have any answers, don't know what to say, Our knees are getting tired, Too tired to pray, That's when we laid down the end of the road, We all seem to walk and I guess I walked it alone, And I'm not just a man with broken dreams, Even I could go to heaven, If I part the sea, So…"

Realizing that he would miss her if he took the long way down the cliff, he jumped. Being a Horseman, he would survive this easily. Still, about halfway down, he dug his gauntlet into the rock to slow his descent. However, instead of landing on the grass like he was expecting, War splashed down into a small pond.

He came up to see Briar rolling in the grass, laughing, "Oh my god! You were trying to look all cool but failed so bad!"

The Horseman didn't say anything and stayed in the water.

The she demons stopped laughing and crawled towards him, "Aw, what's the matter? Is the big, bad War pouting? Come here, I'll help you out."

She held out her hand and War took it. Instead of helping him out, though, he pulled her in.

"What was that for?!" she asked, coughing up water.

"You should not have laughed."

She glared up at him, "Well you shouldn't have fallen into a pond."

"I did not know it was here."

"You didn't see it when coming down?"

"My eyes were elsewhere."

This caused Briar to blush and sink in the water until only her horns were poking out of the water.

"You will need to come up for air soon."

Bubbles rose to the surface when the she demon tried to speak and War took it as "No I won't". So he did the only sensible thing he could in this situation. He took air to her. Taking a deep breath, the Horseman met Briar under the water. She had her eyes tightly closed and her face was already turning blue from lack of oxygen.

War pressed his lips against hers and pushed the air into her mouth.

Briar opened her eyes in surprise and met his glowing blue gaze but wrapped her arms around his neck, turning the kiss of life into just a regular kiss.

He, in turn, lifted the she demon out of the water and set her on the bank.

She broke the kiss, "Do you know how much leather stinks when it gets wet?"

"Then take it off." War growled, ready to get back to their earlier activity.

"Ha! In your dreams, Horseman. So, your mission must have taken you a while, huh?"

"I finished it yesterday."

"But Death said you were still on it…"

War stiffened, "When did you see my brother?"

"Only a little bit ago. Son of a bitch lied to me, why would he do that?"

The Horseman could think of a very good reason but decided not to voice it to the demon.

"Oh well, what's done is done."

"_How_ did you see Death?" he asked suddenly.

This caught Briar off guard and she quickly looked away from War, "Oh, it was just a coincidence. We just sort off ran into each other back on Earth."

He took her face in his hand, making her look at him, "You are lying to me again."

"N-no I'm not…"

"You are a terrible liar."

"You're one to talk… Fine, Brother and I ran into a bit of trouble and he helped us out."

Worry wormed its way through War's gut, "What kind of trouble?"

Briar hung her head, refusing to answer.

"Tell me…"

So she did. Much to her embarrassment, he wouldn't let her leave out any details, no matter how small.

The she demon finished but the Horseman said nothing.

"War? Please say something…"

Instead, he jumped out of the water and headed for the portal.

Briar ran after him, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To kill the demon Noir."

She grabbed ahold of his arm and dug her heels into the ground trying to stop him but he only dragged her along behind him.

"You can't kill what's already dead, fool! Unless it's a zombie, but that's not the case here!"

War said nothing and continued towards the portal.

"Calm down already you stupid Horseman or I'm leaving you!"

The she demon didn't know if that would actually work but apparently it did as War stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why did you not fly away to escape them?" he asked.

"I didn't know they would pull a dirty trick like that. Besides, I can't fly when my wings are wet or injured."

Again, War did not speak as he considered this.

Briar pressed her forehead against his back, "I'm sorry War. I thought of you the whole time, just so you know."

This got his attention and he whipped around and wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug but let go when he remembered something. "This jacket…"

The she demon had already forgotten she was wearing it, "Oh yeah, Brother found it. I think it was Noir's. He was wearing it in the forest but not later."

Without warning, War grabbed hold of the sleeves and ripped the jacket in half. Briar screamed and made to cover herself but the rash Horseman had already thrown his cloak over her.

She pulled it down over her head so that she could glare at him, "What the fuck do you think you're doing War?!"

Any further shouting was cut off by War pressing his mouth against hers. "Mine." he growled.

She tried to break away but he wouldn't let her, "War… stop! This isn't… like you!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Mine." He growled again.

Suddenly, the Horseman felt cold metal against his throat and looked down to see Briar glaring at him and holding one of her short swords at his neck, her other hand on the hilt of the other. She looked on the verge of tears and War instantly regretted his actions.

The she demon removed the blade from his throat and started to back up, keeping her eyes on him the whole time, "You're not the War I know and I _don't_ like you. When you find him again, come let me know. You know where to find me."

Sheathing her weapon, Brian turned and ran away from the Horseman, never looking back.

War fell to his knees, "What have I done?"

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit of a sucky chapter but, uh... cupcakes.**


	13. Come At Me Bro!

…**I do not own Darksiders, Not Strong Enough by Apocalyptica, or Warrior by Disturbed. However, I do own a copy of the game and the songs just not the franchise thing er whatever… Oh wait, there are two songs this time… Huh…. Breaking the monotony I suppose.**

* * *

_Briar_

Briar sat in the back of her cave in a fort accidently created by tossed aside clothes and pillows. She had already changed her clothes and ribbons, War's tattered cloak left on the ground at the entrance. Now she waited.

Hugging her knees to her chest, she watched the tunnel leading outside. The she demon didn't realize she had dozed off until she began to dream…

War paced in the field below the cliff where she had left him, obviously troubled.

_Good_, she thought, _he better be more than troubled._

He continued his pacing until Death appeared, grabbing the attention of the youngest Horseman. War finally stopped and turned to face the eldest. They seemed to be talking but Briar couldn't hear anything but the sound of a wind that wasn't there.

Whatever War had told Death had made him angry. Faster than the observing she demon could follow, the Reaper drew his arm back and punched War, actually knocking him back.

Briar wondered what they were fighting about and wanted to stop them but was unable to since it was just a dream.

The skies darkened as War got up from the ground, drawing Chaoseater from its place on his back.

Before she could see what happened next, thunder boomed outside, waking her.

The dream disturbed her. _War_ disturbed her. And, as far as she could tell, this whole day had been nothing but a pain in the ass. So she did what she usually did in such situations. She sang.

"I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you, I just run back to you. Like a moth I'm drawn in to your flame, Say my name, but it's not the same. You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride. And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees."

Despite the song, Briar was already feeling better by losing herself in the words.

"And it's killin' me why you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. And I'm so confused, so hard to choose. Between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right. Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

"I'm not strong enough to stay away, What can I do, I would die without you, In your presence my heart knows no shame, I'm not to blame, 'Cause you bring my heart to its knees."

She almost didn't hear the crunch of boots of the loose rocks. Almost. Still, she continued.

"And it's killin' me when you're away, I wanna leave and I wanna stay. And I'm so confused, so hard to choose. Between the pleasure and the pain. And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right. Even if I try to win the fight, my heart would overrule my mind. And I'm not strong enough to stay away."

She stopped singing but didn't open her eyes to look at the newcomer, "What do _you_ want?"

"I came to apologize." Death said, still looking for the owner of the voice.

"For you or for your brother?"

"Both."

"Apology accepted. Now get out of my home."

Death looked around at the small cave filled with clothes, pillows, stuffed animals, the odd weapon, books, and random knickknacks, "This doesn't look like a home very much."

"Yeah? Well neither does yours. Now get the fuck out, I'm so not in the mood to deal with you, or anyone, right now."

"You cannot threaten me with a blade to my throat like you did War."

Briar crawled out of her little fort, noticing that Death was already covered in wounds, "I can sure as hell try."

"I would not recommend it."

"Tch, fine, if you're not leaving then I will." The she demon moved to go past him but again he blocked her path. "I'm getting real tired of your shit, Horseman." she growled out.

She ducked past him but he quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back, "War told me what happened."

"Oh did he now? Well, whoop-dee-doodle-doo for you. Is that why you got into a fight with him? Over something so _stupid_ as a demon either of you barely know? That's petty and sad, I thought the Horsemen were better than that. _Now_ let go or get out."

"And if I do neither?"

"…I knew I couldn't trust someone who hid their face…"

Again, Death took off his mask for the she demon, "Can you trust me now?"

"Why do you even care?"

Death wrapped his other arm around Briar's waist, pulling her close, "This is why." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Briar had to admit that The Reaper was far gentler than his younger brother but it felt… _wrong_. Even if she was mad at him, she wanted War. No one else. Not even Death.

She pushed away from him, and hung her head, refusing to look at him. "What the fuck is up with everyone?" she mumbled to herself.

"What?" Death tried to get the she demon to look at him but she turned away.

"First Noir, then War, now you? I'm getting sick of this." Briar ran out of the cave, ignoring the rain and heading for the portal. She was going where no one would look for her. Where she could get out all of her anger and frustration and _not_ get kicked out. She was going to Hell.

_La-di-da, welcome to Hell!_

Briar walked into the arena, only slightly drunk. The gate slammed close behind her, the sound echoing around her. She watched flames escape from the lava below through cracks in the ground.

She was already on round six and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Blood flowed from multiple wounds, even more were currently healing.

Looking up, the she demon saw that her 50-something opponents had entered the arena. Whether it was through the gate or portals or jumping down from the stands, she didn't know. Nor did she care. All that mattered now was the fight. She knew she was being reckless and cocky and that it would probably be the death of her but again, she didn't care.

That is, until a Jailer came out of the huge gate on the other side, along with two or three Shadowcasters. For a moment she regretted doing this. But only for a moment.

Briar bit her lip, anticipating the fight to come. She already had her blades in hand, still covered in blood from the previous little spat. She briefly noticed Samael in the stands, sitting in a makeshift throne to watch the bloodshed.

The battle began. So did Briar's song.

"I am now an instrument of violence, I am a vessel of invincibility, I cannot leave this undecided, Stepping down to battle another day, Remember me for all time this, Determination is a vital part of me, Surrender now or be counted, With the endless masses that I will defeat."

She always liked to sing as she worked and this was no exception. The demons charged at her, the Shadowcasters already sending out their red and black flame magic, trying to hit her. All of them missing. She went straight for the Jailer, taking out some of the small fry on her way.

"Come on bring it, don't sing it, Better believe it, Broken down, till you hope has died, Beat down till the victory is mine, Stand up and show me some pride, And now, are you ready?"

Flames that seemed to be more shadow than actual fire sprung up right in her path. She spun to avoid the magic only to have a Minion jump onto her back, digging its sharp claws into her shoulders. Ignoring the pain and the blood, she sheathed her blades, in the body of another demon, grabbed the Minion's front legs and threw it over her head and into some of its oncoming friends. Determined to get rid of the Jailer, she grabbed her blades from the random demon's body and continued on her way.

"I'm one with the warrior inside, My dominance can't be denied, Your entire world will turn, Into a battlefield tonight, As I look upon you through, The warrior's eyes now, I can see the fear that will, Ensure my victory this time."

Many other demons, Minions, Phantom Guards, and Duskwings alike tried to stand in her way. They didn't stand for very long. She cut them down one after the other with the grace of a surgeon and the finesse of a butcher.

"I can't be told to compromise this, They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet, A most formidable reminder, they will speak my name for eternity, I have no need of any guidance, I am a weapon powerful beyond belief, Seen through the warrior's eyes, I never need to question how to defeat you."

Her final obstacle to her target was a Shadowcaster, its snake-like body writhing obscenely. It hissed something at Briar but she was too lost in her berserker rage to understand it. Original target momentarily forgotten, she launched herself at it. The slithery demon dodged her initial attack but couldn't quite get away from the second and had the end of its tail sliced off. It screeched in pain and anger as blood sprayed from the wound, landing on Briar. She wiped some of the blood off of her face and smiled. This was more fun than she thought it would be.

"Come on bring it, don't sing it, Better believe it, Broken down, till you hope has died, Beat down till the victory is mine, Stand up and show me some pride, And now, are you ready?"

It didn't take her long to deal with the blind demon. She finished it by cutting a deep X onto its torso, spilling its entrails all over the ground. It gave one last hiss before turning to ash. The she demon then turned her sights back to the Jailer.

"I'm one with the warrior inside, My dominance can't be denied, Your entire world will turn, Into a battlefield tonight, As I look upon you through, The warrior's eyes now, I can see the fear that will, Ensure my victory this time."

The Jailer roared and swung its cage at her but she dodged the attack and the small prison hit the ground with a huge _thud_, sending Undead flying out to join the battle. She ignored them like the rest of the demons and flew up to attack the glowing yellow pustules. She quickly slashed the disgusting blemishes, causing the Jailer to fall to its knees and its controller to fall out of its cage.

"You can't hide now, I am the warrior, So decide not, How they'll remember you, do not hide now, Act like a warrior, Show your pride now, Solidify your place in time."

Not wasting any time, she separated the controller's head from its shoulders, holding it up for all of her opponents to see. Most of the remaining demons immediately backed down but there were a few who were brave, or foolish, enough to come at her.

"I'm one with the warrior inside, My dominance can't be denied, Your entire world will turn, Into a battlefield tonight, As I look upon you through, The warrior's eyes now, I can see the fear that will, Ensure my victory this time."

She dodged almost every attack. Those she couldn't doge were blocked by her swords or the tough metal of her gauntlets. Her fight with Noir popped into her head. She didn't believe Death, she could have killed Noir _and_ saved her brother. Then, a worm of doubt started to wriggle through her head. What if she couldn't have saved Zephyr? What if, even after she killed Noir, she had been too late? Her only family would be dead. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. Briar shook such thoughts out of her head. That _hadn't _happened. That's all that mattered.

"I'm one with the warrior inside, The evidence can't be denied, The entire world will stare, Into this battlefield tonight, As I stand before you, With a warrior's heart now, I can feel the strength that will, Ensure my victory this time."

Briar stood among the ashes of her kind, covered in blood, breathing hard, and-now that her rage was gone-exhausted. For some reason, she found herself looking up at Samael, who smiled down at her. She returned his smile with a glare and left the arena through the smaller gate. It was past time for her to leave. Past time for her to go home. Wherever that was.

* * *

**Remember, home is where the heart is… Isn't that how it goes? Or is it home is where you stash your candy? What about tacos? Or bacon? Anyway, I wanted to have a badass chapter sooo... **


	14. OMG FlashbackBackstory

**I DO NOT own Darksiders or Secret by OneRepublic. That's it. No arguments. No discussion. No cake…**

* * *

_War_

War waited by the entrance of Briar's cave. He had already been inside to look for the she demon, and retrieve his cloak, but found that she was gone. So he waited. Again. Lucky for him, it had stopped raining.

Night fell and still no sign of the demon. That is, until she literally came falling out of the sky. She crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop only a few feet from the surprised Horseman. Lying face down in the grass as she was, War feared the worst until he heard a weak groan come from the fallen demon.

The Horseman rushed to Briar's side and flipped her over onto her back. The first thing he noticed was the blood. She was covered in it, along with multiple wounds.

She slowly opened her eyes to look at War, "I knew I shouldn't have flown…"

He carefully picked her up and carried her inside the cave, "What happened to you?"

"I got into a few little fights. Don't worry, most of this blood isn't mine. Put me down, I can walk."

War doubted this but set her on her feet anyway. As soon as the she demon stood, she fell. War caught her before she hit the ground for a second time and resumed carrying her.

"Hm, I guess I'm more tired than I thought…"

"Where did you go? You said I could find you here."

"I was here… but then I left. I went to Hell. Fought about six rounds in the arena. Kicked some ass. Took some names. You know, the usual."

War carried her deeper into the cave but seeing no bed on which to lay her on, he sat against a wall with her in his lap. He had to admit, he did like holding the smaller demon, especially when she wasn't fighting him.

"You could have set me on a pile of clothes." she yawned.

"You're covered in blood."

"And you're covered in armor. At least the blood comes off."

"My armor comes off."

"Yeah, I know." she said, remembering the morning she woke up beside him. "So, given the fact that you're her now, I assume you found the other War?"

"Yes, I did." he answered, still not quite understanding what she meant.

Briar snuggled closer to him, "Good, I missed him."

The Horseman took this moment to study the she demon. Her head was resting against his chest, eyes closed, and lips slightly parted. Despite being covered in blood, War still thought her beautiful. He also thought her asleep until she spoke.

"War, you never told me what you wanted for winning hide-n-seek." Her voice was quite, barely a whisper.

Again, he didn't even have to think about it, "Stay."

"Here?"

"With me."

She gave him a small smile, all that she could manage in her three quarters asleep state.

War took it as an "I can do that".

Soon, Briar really was asleep and the Rider followed her not too long after, still holding his demon.

_WAKE UP! It's morning! Rooster sounds!_

War woke up the next morning to Briar trying to sneak out of his arms unsuccessfully.

"Hey War," she whispered, "are you awake?"

The Horseman kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

"Good, don't wake up for a few minutes."

The she demon tip-toed away and he cracked his eyes open to see what she was up to. She was at the other side of the cave, wiping, she could of, the blood away and stripping off her clothes and throwing them into what seemed like a random pile while singing softly to herself.

"I need another story, Something to get off my chest, My life gets kinda boring, Need something that I can confess. 'Til all my sleeves are stained red, From all the truth that I've said, Come by it honestly I swear, Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so…"

The only things she had left on now were her undergarments and War did look away while she changed those.

"Tell me what you want to hear, Something that will light those ears, Sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

When he looked back, she was done and had also replaced the ribbons in her hair, going from gold to purple.

"My God, amazing how we got this far, It's like we're chasing all those stars, Who's driving shiny big black cars, And every day I see the news, All the problems that we could solve, And when a situation rises, Just write in into an album, Send it straight to gold, But I don't really like my flow, no, so…"

She grabbed a shirt here, a pair of shorts there, identical set of gauntlets somewhere.

"Tell me what you want to hear, Something that will light those ears, Sick of all the insincere, So I'm gonna give all my secrets away. This time, don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away."

The Horseman never thought about it before, but he had never seen the she demon without something covering her hands. Now he knew why.

"Oh, got no reason, got no shame, Got no family I can blame, Just don't let me disappear, I'ma tell you everything."

Her hands were so covered in scars that it amazed the Horseman that they still worked. Deep gashes were slashed into her palms while thin lines crisscrossed and ran down her fingers.

"What happened to your hands?" he asked, forgetting he was supposed to be asleep.

Briar looked back at him as she slipped the only pieces of armor she wore onto her hands, "So you were awake… Thought so."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Heh, let's just say that whoever said that a little torture never hurt anybody was obviously more than wrong."

War got up and went to her. He took off her gauntlets back off so that he could study the scars. They were made with a practiced hand used to doing such things. "You were tortured?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"Why?"

"Brother and I have a knack for getting into trouble. When we do, _someone_ has to protect him."

"Tell me what happened."

"It's a long and boring story…"

"We have time."

"…Fine, I'll tell you everything. But if you start to regret this, don't blame it on me."

_Yay! Flashback/backstory time! Also first-person POV! _

I lived in this realm with my family, some of us demons have those ya know. Families, not realms. It was just Mom, Dad, Brother, and myself in our little hidden cabin in the woods. This was a safe place. No one ever found us here. No one ever would. Or… so we thought.

Brother and I were running through the woods. We had just been swimming in a lake near the house and were racing back. I remember it was I who challenged him. Then the Blood Prince himself showed up.

He knocked us out and took us back to the Black Throne. I'm not entirely sure what happened but apparently he threatened our parents to come work for him or he would kill us… or worse. Every day they stalled, he would torture us.

I couldn't let them hurt Brother. He was always the weaker one, he wouldn't be able to take it. He almost never stopped crying since we were kidnapped, excuse me, demonnapped and would do so even harder when one of the guards yelled at him to shut up. So I volunteered. They started with my hands. That's as far as they got though.

You see, not all of us demons are as bad as most would have you believe. Our parents were kind and caring souls who loved me and Brother and would do anything to protect us. Even work for Samael. So they gave themselves up, were given his mark, and sent us home. What makes everything worse is that he didn't even need their powers, he just wanted them.

*Sigh* I might as well keep going.

One day, Mom and Dad were lucky enough to escape. Stupidly caring, they came after Brother and I. We ran from our once safe home, determined to find one that even Samael couldn't find. Which is impossible. And even if we did, it wouldn't have mattered, he had complete control over our parents.

Anyway, as our luck would have it, angels found us as we were trying to run. The angels don't even know of this world, they found it completely by accident. Seeing Samael's mark on our parents, they killed them. No hesitation, no explanation, only confrontation. They left us alive, thanks to Nathanial who arrived late to the party.

That also doesn't matter, Brother swore revenge on Samael and the angels. Which is why he is currently working for the Council, not that it's doing much good.

And that's my story.

_Aaaand we're back to third-person. Hope you enjoyed the flashback/backstory._

By the time Briar had finished, they had made it outside and were relaxing under a tree. Well, War was under the tree, the she demon was somewhere up in the branches.

"Your hands…" was the first thing the Horseman said.

She hung upside down from a lower branch to look at him, "Eh, they still work so they're fine. Besides, it could have been a lot worse. I heard they were going to do my feet next, then I'd have to wear shoes." she giggled, climbing back up.

"How can you jest about such a thing?"

"Because the past is in the past. Nothing we can do about it now."

"Your brother wants revenge, why don't you?"

"Is it simply not demon nature to be greedy and angel nature to kill demons?"

"And you accept this?"

"Sure, why no- ah…"

War heard a branch snap above him and looked up to see Briar falling. She landed perfectly in his streched out arms and looked up at him with a smile, "My hero."

"You planned this." he accused her.

She pretended to study her nails through her gauntlets, "Did I also mention that demons are cunning?"

"No, no you did not."

The she demon wrapped her arms around War's neck, flipping his hood back as she did so, "Well we are. Most of us anyway."

That's when _he_ appeared, "Heh heh heh, how touching."

They both looked at the newcomer in surprise.

"Aw shit." Briar said while War was thinking _What is _he_ doing here?_

* * *

**Just wondering here but, uh… how many people hate me right now? ^-^**


	15. Let's Get This Over With

**I do not own Darksiders. There, that's it. Bye. No, don't go! I'm sorry! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Briar_

The only thing running through Briar's head was a string of profanity that would surprise even the devil himself as Death stepped out of the shadows. She could see the hurt in his glowing orange eyes and actually felt bad for being in the position she was currently in.

She jumped down from War's arms, suddenly embarrassed. Dust came out of nowhere and landed on her shoulder. She smiled as the crow rubbed its head against her cheek. _At least one good thing came out of this._

"Brother, what are you doing here?" the younger Horseman growled out.

"I came to speak with the demon."

"Again, I have a name." she interrupted, but neither of them was listening to her. "War, I left something back at the cave, can you go get it for me while I talk to Death?"

He glared at the older Horseman before giving the she demon a nod.

"Goody, it's a little flower hair clip. It's very dear to me and I usually never leave without it but I was a bit… distracted this morning. It should still be in my shorts pocket from yesterday."

War headed back to the cave, leaving the eldest Horseman and demon alone.

"Distracted or not, you do not seem like the time to leave something precious behind."

"You're right, I'm not. And I didn't. The one I sent him after is just one I use to keep the hair out of my face sometimes, it's nothing special."

"It won't take him long to find it."

"You saw that place, unless he remember exactly which shorts I was wearing and which pile I threw them in, it'll take him a while. I doubt you're here to discuss a hair clip so what do you _really_ want?"

"…Why is it War?"

"What, do you want to go get the clip?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"I know many things but not all, elaborate for me would you?" This was Briar's little revenge for what he said to her at his home.

"Why do you choose War over me?"

"Mmmm, I wonder…" she said, watching the path the younger Horseman had taken. Truthfully, she didn't really know. There was just something about the Red Rider that she lo-… no, she wouldn't go that far… yet. There was something about him that she _liked_. Maybe it was how honorable he was, how protective, how grounded, how… opposite of her.

"You're smiling." the Reaper interrupted her thoughts.

She hadn't realized she was until he pointed it out.

"You're thinking about my brother?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

Without noticing it, the Horseman had steadily gotten closer to the distracted she demon.

"I'd rather you not while I am here."

She shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it. Tell your brother to get out of my head."

"He won't listen, he's always been stubborn." Death removed his mask and still the demon didn't even glance his way.

Briar chuckled, "I know." Suddenly, she felt an arm being wrapped around her waist and being tugged towards the Horseman until their bodies were pressed up against each other. "Death, what are you doing?"

"There is nothing I can do to be on your mind instead of my brother?"

"Nothing." was her simple reply.

"Nothing… not even this?" He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss that stole Briar's breath away, whether she wanted it to or not.

It was still wrong. It still wasn't War.

She pushed Death away. "Nothing." she repeated, looking him in the eyes.

The Horseman sighed. Letting her go, he returned his mask to its place and turned back the way he came. "Take care of my little brother."

He sounded so dejected, Briar felt bad for the way things turned out. Nothing she could do about it though.

"I will, though I hardly doubt he needs it."

Before the Horseman left, he handed the she demon a folded up piece of parchment, "This is from your brother. He asked me to deliver it for him."

She took the letter from him, "Thank you, and goodbye."

The feared Reaper left, defeated in his own way.

Briar unfolded the parchment and read:

_Dear Sister,_

_Sorry I can't give you the good news in person but it seems you've changed your future. I can no longer see your death at the Kinslayer's hands. How did you do it?_

She had completely forgotten about her brother's prediction.

_Nevermind. What troubles me now is that I can't see anything in your future._

This wasn't good. He not being able to see anything from her future meant that something, or someone, had to be blocking him. But for what reason?

_I hope this letter finds you well,_

_ Your brother_

Briar folded the letter back up and stuffed it into her pocket. She stood thinking for a moment before deciding to go after War, "Might as well go see what's taking him so long."

She started on her way, humming a wordless song, but didn't get very far before she started hearing something very out of place. Suddenly worried, she raced towards the sounds to see War fighting against a legion of demons. He looked as if he was doing alright by himself so she stood at the sidelines and cheered him on.

"Go War! You got this! Don't let those cowardly bastards beat you!"

"You could help!" he shouted back, cleaving a Minion in two.

"I could, but you look like you're doing okay for yourself so I won't."

The Horseman growled at her response but continued the fight solo.

The she demon sat on the grass to enjoy the show. She had always liked watching him fight, though she would never admit this, especially to him.

She didn't get to watch for long, however. Once the other demons caught sight the relaxing she demon, they attacked her.

She took to the air to avoid them, "Hey! Why are you attacking me?!"

"You're with the Horseman!" one of them snarled.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'with'… we're friends through a friend."

This seemed to confuse the small minded Phantom Guard so Briar amended her statement.

"Yes, you bumbling imbecile, I am with the Horseman."

This, he understood, including the insult, and roared at the out of reach she demon.

"Na na na nana, you can't get me!" she taunted him. She spotted a couple of Duskwings headed her way, "But they can."

She dodged around them to land behind War so they were back to back. She drew her twin blades, ready to fight to the death. The demons' death, that is.

"I think I'll join the party now."

"You could have done so earlier." War grunted, blocking a Phantom Guard's attack and parrying it.

"Could have, but didn't."

"And why not?"

She parted a demon's head from its body and gave him a sly smile, "I have my reasons."

War would have to take this as answer enough as Briar jumped headfirst into the throng of demons and refused to give him any other answer.

Working together, it didn't take them long to deal with the horde.

Briar landed in front of the waiting Horseman after coming back from chasing a few runaways, "That's the most fun I've had since the arena."

"Your clip…" War said, sounding disappointed that he had failed in getting it.

For a moment, the she demon forgot what he was talking about, "My wha-… Oh! Don't worry about it, I've got something more precious."

This got his attention, "What is it?"

"Who knows…?"

"What did Death want?"

Briar was caught off guard by the sudden change in topic, "Oh, he, uh… just wanted to talk."

War narrowed his eyes in suspension, "That is all?"

She smiled, "That is all."

"That does not seem like Death."

Partially to get him off her back and partially because she felt bad for her kiss with Death, Briar somehow managed to tackle War to the ground. She laid on his broad chest, playing with the tattered ends of his cloak, "Let's just forget about him for now, can we?"

"…Have you been drinking again?"

Offended by his question, she sat up, "Why do you always assume I'm drunk?"

"You are not acting like yourself."

"What, a girl can't try and be a little flirty sometimes? Besides, I quit this morning."

"This morning?"

"Well, you need to be either drunk, stupid, cocky, or any combination of the three to go six rounds in the arena."

"Which were you?"

"Drunk and cocky."

"And now?"

"Just cocky."

"Good." Sitting up, War wrapped his arms around the she demon and pressed his lips to hers.

_Don't want to do anything either of us will regret, huh? _she thought, _Even if I was drunk, I wouldn't regret this._

The Horseman trailed down the she demon's neck alternating from kissing to biting the soft flesh until he came to her collarbone. Her shirt prevented him from going any further and he briefly considered removing it for her but decided against it.

Meanwhile, Briar could barely think. "Not here… too open… cave." She said between kisses. She felt herself being lifted up and carried as War stumbled back to the cave.

Inside, they fell to the ground with War pinning Briar to the ground, not that she had a problem with that.

"Damned armor." She mumbled, unable to find any cracks in War's.

Hearing her, the Horseman got up and began to remove his armor until he was left in only his pants. Following his example, the she demon drew her own shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. They resumed their earlier activity.

Briar felt War tug at her bra strap and she giggled into their kiss, "You're a beast."

He growled as if to prove her point.

"Fine, fine, I get it." she said reaching behind her to undo the clasps then throwing it to join her shirt. He then began pulling at her shorts and somehow managed to undo her belt and soon shorts, weapons and… unmentionables were thrown with her other clothing.

War stared down at the bare, breathless, and blushing she demon, "Beautiful."

She looked away from the glowing gaze, "Shut up… You're not supposed to say stuff like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're tough, honorable, un-cuddly War who always has a frown on his face, never laughs, and never shows his emotions besides anger, calm, and more anger. Oh, and surprise."

"What is wrong with saying what is true?"

"Because you're… impossible." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she dragged him back down for another kiss, and another, and another until…

* * *

**Dear readers, please forgive me for cutting off like this but I simply cannot do this anymore (this scene, not the story) as I am about to suffocate from my face being in a pillow (don't ask how I'm typing this at the same time). If thou are not happy with some outcomes, blame my brother for the character choices (though he did it unknowingly), my innocence for the cut off (it's already been ruined but not to that point), and a certain cupcake threat if you were rooting for Death (though I don't know why, it says this is War and Briar's story in the summery). Also, I like my cupcakes with the average amount of salt… and chocolate frosting… in case anybody's wondering. Butternut! :D**


	16. Warning: Dumbassery ahead

**I do. Not. Own. Darksiders. Or Iris by Goo Goo dolls. *Sigh* When will it end?**

* * *

_War_

War was the first to wake up the next morning to find a still sleeping Briar curled up against him, her head resting on his arm. He kissed the top of the she demon's head before carefully removing it from his arm so he could find his pants.

Putting on said pants, a sudden thought struck him, _She really is mine now._

"You're thinking of something bad, aren't you?"

He looked down to see the she demon awake and looking at him but still curled up on the floor. "Why do you say that?"

She stretched languidly, back arching off the ground and scarred hands reaching above her head, "Because you're smiling and that can never be a good thing, for anybody, so early in the morning."

War picked her up and nuzzled her neck, "You are mine now. No one can take you away, not even Death."

"Silly Horseman, he was never going to." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Instead of answering, the "silly Horseman" turned the nuzzle into a bite and another until he reached her lips.

"Forget beast, you're a monster. Now stop and go put some clothes on then wait for me outside."

"I have seen everything already-"

"T-that's not the point! Go!"

War set the blushing she demon on her feet and did as he was told. He could hear her voice echo through the tunnel as she dressed so he listened to her sing. He noticed that she sounded far better than when he first heard her and put it down to the song she was singing and her shouting the lyrics.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you, 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow, You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, And I don't wanna go home right now."

_Speaking of Heaven, how do the angles not know of this realm? Wouldn't the ones who came here accidentally have reported it to the others?_

"And all I can taste is this moment, And all I can breathe is your life, When sooner or later it's over, I just don't wanna miss you tonight."

_Unless… No, she couldn't have. She was only a child then._

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

_Perhaps Nathaniel had them sworn to secrecy… _ War highly doubted that this was the case however.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, Or the moment of truth in your lies, When everything feels like the movies, Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."

It still didn't add up. Just like a lot of things about the she demon.

"And I don't want the world to see me, 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."

War spotted something on the horizon and closing in fast. He reached for Chaoseater as the angel landed, "Nathaniel."

"Horseman, somehow I'm not surprised to see you here. Where is she?"

He was about to answer but Briar beat him to it, "Nathaniel! What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to you."

"Obviously, you're not one for social visits. So what's up?"

The angel glanced at War and the she demon got the message.

"Oh, don't worry we can trust him."

"Caedri has built it."

The three stood in silence as Briar and War processed the news.

_Who is Caedri and what did he build?_ The Horseman wondered.

"Aw hell no!" The she demon took off for the portal, flying faster than War had ever seen. She didn't get very far before turning back though.

"Sorry War," she said, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, "But I have to go deal with a dumbass who went against my advice and is going to get himself killed."

She flew off again, Nathaniel following soon after, leaving the Horseman alone.

_Later. But not too much later. You know, just the right amount of later._

War walked through the blistering inferno that was the Council's domain. Not long after Briar had left, he had been summoned here, by means of watcher, for another mission. Arriving at the three heads and seeing that Strife was already there, he knelt before the heads.

The middle, and obviously the leader, spoke first, "**War, there is a matter that requires your… attention."**

The leftmost spoke next, "**It seems the angels have built another weapon."**

"Another sacrament bomb? I thought the knowledge to make one was taken away from them."

It was middle's turn again, "**It is different. Strife will tell you the rest. Now go!**"

_Just wanna take a minute here and say sorry for the sucky scene as I really hate writing about the Council. Also, Strife's horse shall be named Conquest for reasons. It's better than Fluffy. Anyway, on with the show… story… whatever. _

"The angels have created some kind of super powerful cannon that can obliterate near about anything, not just demons." Strife informed War as they rode to the angel's realm.

"And they're sending us to destroy it…"

"Obviously, I just don't get why they're sending both of us. Either of us could deal with these dumbasses by ourselves."

That's when War remembered Briar saying something similar. "What is the name of the angel who built the weapon?" he asked his brother.

"Caedri, I think. There are more than just him involved but he's the ring leader of the whole operation."

The younger Horseman smiled to himself, he would get to see her sooner than he thought.

_Skip 'cause I'm lazy!_

They arrived at the angel's base of operation. An abandoned looking building on the outskirts of the White City. Getting into the City was no problem. Almost no problem, It seemed the angels still didn't trust War.

Leaving Conquest and Ruin outside, War broke down the door to find a completely empty room.

"The hell…? This is the right place so where the fuck is everybody?" Strife asked nobody in particular.

Then they heard it, but just barely. Shouting coming from below them. It didn't take them long to find the cellar door and follow the steep steps down to find "everybody". They ended up in a large room, larger than it should be anyway, filled with angels rushing about. In the center stood a huge, primarily, golden cannon that easily reached the high ceiling.

Luckily, none of the angels seemed to have noticed them yet.

"Caedri! Listen to me dammit!" they heard from across the room.

Angels moved out of the way to let through a young looking angel who was being, impossibly, followed by Briar.

_How has she not been killed yet? _War wondered.

"I have been listening, Cress."

"No you haven't. You've been nodding your head to whatever I've been saying and not actually hearing a word."

"Well maybe if you had something interesting to say then I would listen."

Briar actually growled, a sound War had never heard from the she demon, "I told you not to build the damn thing and you went and did it anyway. What kind of dumbass are you?!"

Caedri turned on her angrily, "I am not a… that thing! I am a visionary!"

"You're soon to be dead, that's what you are! I told you exactly what would happen if you built it and you still didn't listen!"

"Where are the Horsemen then? It's almost complete and still they are not here."

"Yet… Whatever. You wanna get yourself and everyone else here killed then go right ahead and be my guest. But don't you dare say that I didn't warn you. That's what I get for trying to help a friend."

War watched as the she demon turned to leave her former friend and spotted them hiding in the doorway.

"Neither of you know just how much I want to scream at him 'I told you so' right now."

"Opal." greeted Strife.

"Strife."

War wondered how they knew each other but let it go, "What is going on here, Alina?"

"And how are you not dead yet?" added Strife.

"First, they think I'm just another angel thanks to a little magic…. which doesn't seem to work on you. Second, it's as you see and heard. I assume you heard anyway."

"Just spit it out already." said the older Horseman.

"A while back Caedri, a good friend of mine but don't ask how, had a 'vision' that told him to build Exitium." she said, pointing to the cannon, "I also had a 'vision' and told him what would happen if he did. Every last detail down to his death at the end of Mercy's barrel. Still he didn't listen and did it anyway. Dumbass."

"Is he still not your friend?" War asked.

Briar looked away, her face a mixture of anger and sadness, "I stopped considering him my friend when I saw his death. Now he's just a living corpse that needs to be dealt with." She looked back at them with a smile but War could tell it was forced, "And you two are just the ones to do it. Have fun, don't make too much of a mess, kill everyone involved."

There was a click and suddenly Redemption was pointed at Briar's head. "That includes you."

War was immediately on alert and ready to step between his brother and his demon to save her.

"…Really? Again?"

"I can't miss this time."

"You're not supposed to miss at all. You're supposed to be master marksman."

They stood in silence, waiting for the other to make a move.

"Tch," Strife holstered his prized gun, "you're lucky I've got better things to do."

"Oooh, I'm quaking in my boots."

"You're not wearing boots."

"And you're not scary. Now do your job, I'm out of here." She gave War a parting smile before heading up the stairs.

"Damn demon. But if I didn't know any better, I'd say she has a thing for you Brother."

War just grunted and drew Chaoseater from his back. If only he knew.

Without warning, he charged into the room with is usual battle cry. Strife stayed in the doorway and shot down angel after angel.

The White City's citizens were unprepared for such a sudden assault and blood and feathers flew everywhere. It wasn't long before the only one left was Caedri.

"As much as I hate to say it, you should have listened to the demon."

Just as Briar predicted, Caedri's life was ended by Mercy and Strife.

"How do we dispose of Exitium?" War wondered out loud.

"We could make it self-destruct." suggested Strife.

"And take most of the White City with it."

"That's their own fault for letting some dumbass make the fucking thing to begin with. I say they pay for it."

"We cannot kill so many innocents."

"Damn, we should have made him disable it."

_You should learn to ask questions before you shoot,_ thought War but kept it to himself. Again, he drew Chaoseater from his back. With one mighty swing he cut Exitium in two, solving their current problem.

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?" asked Strife.

"You did not ask."

* * *

**I love sassy War. Anybody else? Oh, and sorry for the sucky chapter. No I'm not… Cheesecake.**


	17. Curious, Are We?

**Okay. I don't own Darksiders. Also, sorry it took me so long but this one was hard T.T **_**Also**_**, also, sorry in advance because updates might take me longer than usual because I'm working on something else… *mischievous grin followed by evil laughter and lightning in the background***

* * *

_Briar_

Briar sat at the top of the cliff again, not singing, not moving. Even her wings had stopped their constant gentle fluttering. She stared off into space, not seeing anything. Thinking.

Caedri had been a good friend, even knowing that she was a demon, but he was too headstrong and set in his own ways. There was no way in heaven or hell that he would have listened to her about Exitium no matter what she told him. Still, she tried. Can't blame a girl for that.

She would get over his death… eventually.

"Go away, I'm sulking."

The creature who suddenly appeared behind her let out a deep chuckle, "Over the death of an angel?"

"So what if he is… was an angel? So what if I'm a demon? If humans can get over such trivial matters like race then why can't we?"

"You're missing the point."

"Then what is the point Samael? Since you're all-knowing and all-powerful, why don't you tell me what the fucking point is?"

"You loved him."

Briar whipped around to deny the Blood Prince's words but found that she couldn't, "…Maybe at one time, but that was long ago."

"How sweet," he chuckled, "a demon in a forbidden love with an angel."

"Shut up! Besides, it's not like he loved me back…"

"What if he did? You let the Horsemen kill him."

"He didn't. You can't fool me with your lies, Samael. What do you want anyway?"

If Samael was disappointed by the change in topic, he didn't show it, "I came to congratulate you on your victories in the arena."

The she demon got up and gave him a deep bow, "A personal visit from the Blood Prince himself? What an honor."

"You're too smart for your own good, girl." he growled.

"And you're too ugly for yours. Now if you'll excuse me, I suddenly don't want to know what you actually want." With that, Briar took to the air and sped towards the portal before Samael could get in another word. Honestly, she didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away from him.

The she demon didn't even slow down as she reached the portals, picked one at random, and flew towards it.

Only to crash into War.

They tumbled through the portal until they finally rolled to a stop on the other side.

Briar opened her eyes to find herself wrapped protectively in War's arms and back in the angels' realm.

Then she realized something that made her cling tighter to the Horseman, who cared if she loved Caedri at one time? She had War now. Tough, honorable, un-cuddly War who at least _liked_ her back.

"War…" she whispered into his armor.

The Horseman say up, bringing her with him, "Alina, what is wrong?"

She didn't answer and continued to cling to him which, in turn, made him worried.

"Are you hurt?"

"Ah, sorry. Just… give me a minute. I'll be fine."

War did as he was asked and waited while the she demon calmed herself down.

She looked up at him with a smile, "Hi War, done with your mission already?"

"Yes, it ended as you said."

"Of course it did. I didn't tell you some half-assed guess."

"You never tell me anything."

She go up, brushing the dirt from her pants, "You never ask. You know, ask and ye shall receive."

War got up as well, "How do you know Strife?"

"Easy, we ran into each other one day, I made him mad, he tried to kill me. As he has every time we've met since. Anything else?"

"What is your real name?"

Briar looked at the Horseman, surprised, "You're still on that? I told you, I don't kn-"

"Yes, you do know."

Instead of answering, the she demon ducked back through the portal to her home realm. When War followed her through, intent on getting an answer, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you want to know that? 'Alina' has worked so far, why don't we stick to that?" she said, floating upside down, her face inches from his.

"'You' are not 'Alina'."

With a sigh, Briar flipped over and landed in front of the Horseman, "Okay look, to demons like me our names hold power. Handing over our name is like handing over our heart, soul, mind and body to that person. No command goes undone, no summon unanswered." She turned away, unable to look at him, "I'm sorry War, but I'm not ready for _that_."

"Do you not trust me?"

"Silly Horseman, if I didn't trust you then last night never would have happened. I-" Briar was interrupted by a loud gunshot.

She stumbled back, clutching at her left shoulder which was gushing blood, "Strife! You son of a bitch! Show yourself!"

Strife stepped out of the shadows, Redemption aimed at Briar, "It wouldn't hurt so damn much if you hadn't moved."

"Yeah, because I'd be dead!"

The older Horseman didn't answer and instead fired two more rounds at the she demon. Both of which were blocked by Chaoseater.

"War! What the fuck are you doing? Why the hell are you protecting the demon?"

"Yeah War," Briar said, stepping past the Red Rider, "why the hell are you protecting the demon? She can protect herself."

"Not while she is injured."

"I get it now! You've got a thing for her too, don't you War?!" The White Rider laughed, "I can't believe this!"

"What's so hard to believe?" the she demon grunted, digging the bullet out. It finally came out with a pop, along with a fresh flow of blood. "The fact that your younger brother has a girlfriend or that he has one before you?"

"Damn demon."

"Before you try and kill me again, answer me this: I know you hate me but that's never caused you to hunt me down before, so why now?"

"I'm under strict orders to do so."

"Orders from who?!"

"Who do you _think_?"

"…The Council… Why would they want me dead now?"

"Confidential."

Strife aimed both Mercy and Redemption at Briar but before he could pull the trigger, she took off like a shot.

"Dammit!" he summoned Conquest and chased after. War, who was just as surprised as Briar, summoned Ruin and went after both of them, intent on stopping his brother.

Briar flew as fast as she could with her injured shoulder but knew she wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

Why was the Council after her life _now_ of all times? Did they find out about her connection with the angels? With Samael? There wasn't much of one there but they'd probably use any excuse they could now. Her brother was supposed to keep them off her back, what happened to that? She didn't even remember actively going against them so why?! Unless… no, it couldn't be…

Her relationship with War. Maybe they were worried about her _corrupting_ him or whatever. That she could somehow mess up his loyalty to them… As if! Which begged the question: Would he try and kill her now too? Briar couldn't fight him, not like that.

Maybe… maybe if it was him… it would be okay. But okay or not, if either of them was going to kill her, they'd have one hell of a time trying to catch her. She would make sure of that.

The she demon glanced back over her shoulder to see Strife and Conquest catching up.

Okay, maybe they would have an easier time than she'd hoped.

Behind her, Strife aimed Mercy at Briar and fired.

Hearing the gunshot, the she demon quickly tried to dodge out of the way but didn't quite make it. The bullet hit her right wing, tearing straight through it. Her wings being filled with nerve endings, she cried out in pain and crashed to the ground, rolling to a stop after a few yards.

"You bastard! Do you have any idea how long it takes these things to heal?!"

Ignoring her, Strife dismounted and stood above the curled up demon, Mercy aimed at her head and Redemption at her heart.

"At least… at least tell me why… the Council wants me dead."

The Horseman chuckled, "Here's a secret, demon bitch, that damnable Council didn't order me to do nothing. I'm just tired of you and your mouth."

"I could say the same thing. Alright, you heard him War."

"What?" Strife turned and was hit by the flat end of Chaoseater, effectively knocking him out cold.

Briar tried to get up but was in too much pain to do so, "You know he'll be mad and probably come after you when he wakes up right?"

War picked his demon up and set her on Ruin. "He can try." he said, jumping up behind her.

"Oh well, maybe it'll get him off my back for a while…"


	18. So Close!

**Pterodactyls of the OMG nature here! First off, copyrights! Don't own Darksiders or The Reason by Hoobastank! Second off, …I forgot… Oh well, enjoy the sucky update! I'ma go climb a tree and scare small children!**

* * *

_War_

War set the unconscious Briar on his bead, mindful of her injuries. She had fallen asleep not long after they left Strife, mumbling something about healing faster. Unable to find her cave, he took her to the only other safe place he could think of. His home.

It was more of a castle really, one he'd commandeered long ago. Most of the decorations that had adorned the halls and rooms had been torn down. There was no particular reason for this, just that War got angry sometimes. This one room, he'd kept as it was and claimed it as his. Now…he guessed he could share it with his little demon.

The Horseman carefully cleaned and bandaged Briar's shoulder wound the best he could but didn't know how to treat the rip in her wing so he left it as it was. She said that it would eventually heal but still he worried. He knew that her losing her wings would be like him losing Ruin…

"War! Get out here!" The Rider looked out the high window to see a Watcher floating around below, unable to get inside.

He groaned inwardly, a summons from the Charred Council couldn't have come at a worse time. He looked back at the sleeping she demon. He didn't want to leave her here alone, but he couldn't just ignore a summons…

He covered up Briar and went outside. Perhaps if he hurried with whatever they wanted him to do, he could make it back before she woke up.

"It's about time!" the Watcher said when War exited his home, "The Council wants to see you Horseman."

"Another mission?"

"What do you think?" snapped the Watcher, then floated off, expecting the Horseman to follow.

_I'ma skip! You know why? *Flips a table over* Because I can! That's why! It's such a great day!_

War arrived at his destined location just in time to see angels fighting off the last of a demon horde. Said angels were shouting out their victory as the last demon ran for the hills when they spotted the Horseman waiting patiently nearby.

The Council had sent him here, since Strife was still unconscious somewhere, to deal with the angels who were causing a ruckus over the "attack" in their city.

"How _dare _you?!" one of the winged nuisances shouted, flying over to meet War, "How _dare_ you murder our friends and family and destroy…"

_You ultimate weapon. _War thought finished for him. "It was an order from the Charred Council. They were trying to disrupt the Balance."

"To Hell with your Balance, Horseman! And to Hell with the Council!"

That's when the angels made the mistake of attacking the Horseman. The sounds of halberds firing and screams of pain and anger rang through the air and for the second time that day, blood and feathers flew.

Only one angel was left now, the leader of the little gang of wanna-be misfits. Letting out a battle cry, he tried one last desperate attack at the Horseman's back.

Without even turning around, War stabbed Chaoseater under his arm and into the angel's chest. Blood gushed out of the new wound as the victorious Horseman removed his massive blade from the dying angel.

The angel staggered back until he fell onto the ground which was already saturated with the blood of him and his comrads. As he died, he reached a hand towards the sky, as if in a final farewell to the daylight he would never see again, "We failed you Caedri…"

Now that the foolish angels were gone from this plane of existence, War left to give his report to the Council. After that… to see if he made it back in time…

_Whoooo! Skip again cause it's still a great day and I'm hyper for some unknown reason! Also because I still hate the Council! Also, also, why did the random angel get such a descriptive death scene?!_

He opened the door to his home and was instantly blasted by a rich, earthy aroma and… singing. So he didn't make…

"I'm not a perfect person, There's many things I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know."

War tried to follow the smell and the sound but Briar's voice was echoing throughout all of the corridors and the smell had permeated the whole castle, making it impossible.

"I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new, And the reason is you."

Naturally, he checked his room first. As expected, she wasn't there but it was worth a try.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's something I must live with everyday, And all the pain I put you through, I wish that I could take it all away, And be the one who catches all your tears, That's why I need you to hear."

He'd open a door, expecting to find the she demon, only to find an empty room with dusty furniture instead.

"I've found a reason for me, To change who I used to be, A reason to start over new, And the reason is you."

By this time, War was growing frustrated. As he walked down one of the many hallways, he noticed the unfamiliar smell getting stronger.

"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know."

He finally found Briar in the dining hall, feet propped up on the long table and a steaming mug in her hands.

"Oh hey War, didn't hear you come in. Quick question: _How_and _why_ does a Horseman of the Apocalypse have coffee? What, do you sit here on your mornings off, sipping coffee and reading the newspaper? What's it called, by the way? _The Apocalyptic Times_?"

"How are your wounds?" he asked, joining her at the empty table and ignoring her questions.

"Eh, shoulder's healed but it'll take my wing a while yet, stupid appendage. So where'd you go off to?"

"The Council summoned me for a mission."

"Oooh, sounds fun but you couldn't leave a note or something?"

"This isn't the first time you've woken up in a strange place."

"It's only the fourth or fifth time… I think. Someone's a bit sour aren't they?"

War chose not to answer and instead stared at the table. He heard a sigh and the next thing he knew, the she demon was flopping into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's wrong with my big, bad, War? Did the other kids make fun of your hair again? Tell Br- Alina who it was and I'll beat them up for you."

He couldn't help but smile at the demon's preposterous suggestion, and the fact that she almost let her name slip.

Suddenly embarrassed, though War couldn't figure out why, Briar let go of him and hung her head, letting her hair obscure her features.

"Look, um, thanks for… saving me from your brother." she mumbled. "And for not trying to kill me yourself since he said it was an order from the Council."

Gripping her chin, War tilted her face up so he could look her in the eyes, "I would never hurt you."

"Not intentionally right? After all, accidents happen."

The Horseman wondered what she was talking about when she made him loose his train of thought.

"Let's fight!" she said out of nowhere.

The Horseman could only look down at the smiling demon is surprise.

"Not like _fight_ fight, but just a little sparring match. I've fought the undead, Makers, angels, demons, and a whole bunch of other things but never a Horseman. Well, besides Strife but he doesn't count since he uses pistols. Plus he always tried to kill me so it technically can't be labeled as sparring."

"I cannot fight you." the Horseman stated, hoping that would end it.

"For the last time, it's not an actual fight, just training. And I would never pick a real fight with you."

"I _will not_ fight you." he amended.

"I _will not_ take no for an answer."

War found himself unable to say no to the smiling demon anyway, "You will regret this."

Briar jumped off his lap and ran out of the dining hall, "I probably will."

* * *

***Rolls around in the floor for no discernable reason* Sorry it took me so long everybody but here it is! I feel I have to admit that I laughed more at that **_**Apocalyptic Times**_** joke than I should have… Happy Halloween! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Homicidal vampire priest!**


	19. This Was Supposed To Be Serious

**As usual, I don't own Darksiders. On a side and completely unrelated note, today's phrase of the day is Potato Sauce!**

* * *

_Briar_

Not waiting on War, Briar ran through the castle, trying to find her way out. Unfortunately, she only succeeded in getting herself lost among the many halls and rooms.

"Why does he need such a huge ass house?" she asked the empty walls, "Maybe I _should_ have waited for him… Nah."

Eventually, the she demon ended up just jumping out of a low window and running around to the back of the castle where she found the Horseman waiting for her. Briar skidded to a stop upon noticing that his back was turned to her. She couldn't help the malicious smile that slowly split her features.

_Surprise attacks are always a good idea, right? _she thought, silently creeping closer to him on the soft grass.

Once she felt she was close enough, Briar launched herself at War, yelling out "Surprise!"

Apparently it wasn't much of a surprise as the Horseman dodged out of the way, letting the she demon fall to the ground.

She got up, spitting out grass, dirt, and curses, "Jerk…"

"Was I supposed to let you hit me?" he asked innocently enough.

"Yes."

"Then this will not be much of a fight."

"I _told_ you, training, not a fight."

"What is the difference?"

"Hm, good point. I suppose the difference is that I'm going to win!"

Before War could figure out how exactly that made any sense, Briar had tackled his middle, sending him crashing to the ground. As he fell, the she demon pushed off of him, flipped through the air, and stuck the landing right above his head.

She looked down at the fallen Horseman, unable to hide her grin, "What was that about this not being much of a fight?"

Instead of answering, War grabbed the she demon's ankle and threw her as he sat up.

Briar let out a small yelp of surprise as she flew through the air and hit a tree the Horseman hadn't noticed. She fell to the ground, not moving.

War worried that he had thrown her too hard and had seriously injured the she demon. Just as he was about to go to her to make sure she was alright, she got up with a groan.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Even from where he was, he could see the wild light in her eyes and wondered if-

"I'm not drunk! Shut up and come get some, Rider of the Red Horse!" Briar drew her twin blades and crossed them in front of her as she made her challenge, making both literal and figurative sparks fly.

Still suspicious and wondering if the she demon was a mind reader also, War drew Chaoseater in response to her challenge.

Briar's iridescent eyes widened in realization that this was about to get serious. Far too serious for just a sparring match.

Sheathing her blades, she made a T with her hands, "Time out. Rule change, no weapons. I'm liable to get killed."

War, seeing the she demon's reasoning, walked over and dug the angry blade into the ground beside the tree. While he would never intentionally hurt her, accidents did happen. Especially in the heat of battle. Following his example, Briar removed the belt holding her short swords and draped it around Chaoseater's hilt.

The she demon popped her knuckles, a smile on her face, "Shall we begin? Don't hit too hard now, gotta keep this face pretty for my man."

"Your… man?" The Horseman asked, confused.

Briar sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Nevermind…"

"Who's-"

She let out another sigh before rushing War and knocking him to the ground again, successfully cutting him off and making him drop the subject.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you talking?"

Instead of answering, War flung the demon off of his chest. She flipped through the air until she landed on her feet.

"That's twice not that I've gotten you on your back. Here I was thinking that this would be hard. Looks like I might to have to actually go easy on you."

The Horseman got up, refusing to fall for the taunts.

Briar watched him with a sly smile on her face and War knew she was planning something.

"So," she began, "shall we get serious?"

"I was waiting on you." War answered, throwing the taunt back at her.

The she demon's smile grew wider in response yet neither of them moved to attack the other. Each waiting for the other to go first. To make the first mistake.

_I'm no match for him and he knows it. We all know it._ thought Briar, wondering for a moment who "we" actually was.

Her musings were cut short as War charged at her. He was there standing in front of her before she even had the chance to move, left gauntlet an inch from her nose. Her hair was blown back from the force of the impact that never came.

"You should not let yourself be distracted during a fight." he warned her.

"Me? Distracted? Never. I was just letting you get in a free shot since I've already gotten two."

"Then allow me to try again." he said, lowering his fist.

"Nope, you've already lost your chance." She dropped to the ground, scything the Horseman's legs out from under him and causing him to fall on his back… again.

"That's three!" she laughed, dancing out of his reach. "Now who's distracted?"

War quickly got up, grabbed Briar and launched her into the air. She let out another small yelp as she fell back to the ground and landed hard on the soft grass. He wanted to catch her but knew that she would be angry with him if he did. After all, they were fighting.

Despite the pain she was in, the she demon grinned up at the Horseman, "There ya go, now you're getting it."

Slowly she got to her feet and War waited for her as she stretched, getting the new kinks out of her back and neck. Leaning her head back, she looked up at the sky and let out a satisfied sigh, "Such a beautiful day."

War was about to ask if their sparring match was over but was unable to as, without warning, Briar tackled him to the ground again. Before he could make contact with the ground, he turned the fall into a roll, pinning the she demon under him.

She looked up at him, faking a pout, "That was supposed to be four."

"When did this turn into seeing how many times you could get me onto my back?"

"Since I decided that it would be fun. Speaking of which…"

Briar kicked War in the side, knocking him off of her and back onto his back. He refused to stop and kept rolling, taking her with him.

"Four, five six!" she counted every time the Horseman's back came into contact with the grass. Still, they ended up with on the ground and War kneeling over her. "C'mon, let me make it an even seven."

"Seven is not even." he needlessly reminded her.

"I know. I just wanted an excuse to get you on your back so I could do this." She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his.

In his surprise, or perhaps it was on purpose, War lost his balance and was, again, on his back with Briar laying on his chest.

"Seven." she giggled into their kiss.

War just growled at her counting and deepened their kiss.

She broke their kiss to look at him in his glowing blue eyes, "You were going easy on me weren't you?"

"Of course." he said sitting up, bringing her with him. "I could never hurt you." He took her face in his hand and she leaned into the touch.

Their moment, however, was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked over to see one of the female Watchers floating nearby.

"Can we help you?" Briar asked, obviously ticked off.

"The Council wants to see you." The Watcher answered.

With a sigh the she demon rolled off the Horseman, "You better go see what they want."

"Not him," the sprite said, "you."

Both Briar and War looked at the Watcher then at each other in surprise.

"Dammit…" She sighed again before getting up to retrieve her swords and taking to the air.

"Wait." War stopped her.

"Hm? What, do you want a goodbye kiss?"

"How long has your wing been healed?"

She smiled at him, "Since the beginning of our match." She took off, heading for the portals.

* * *

**Yeah… Sorry bout that… No I'm not.**


End file.
